Beginnings
by Muse-on-Paper
Summary: Violet connects to her rescuer but can't figure out why he's reluctant to show himself. Or why her father's co-worker, Agent Bishop is so interested in him.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is a work in progress and with work and grad school, I may not update as much as I like but I'm trying to make my writing more of a priority now. It's a good stress reliever too.

Any characters from the TMNT universe are not mine, nor do I pretend they are. I'm merely borrowing them for a bit. :) Violet and the rest of her family and her friends are mine, however are mine. Now, onto the story! Enjoy!

The night wind whipped at Violet's hair, tugging little wisps free from her braid. She hugged herself tighter, once more wishing she was home with her family, safe and protected. Instead she was walking the grimy New York streets, looking for a little brother who took their game of hide and seek to a whole new level and for that would receive an earful when she found him. Of course it would be nothing in comparison to what her mother would do to her when she found out. Violet was the oldest, she was supposed to set an example, be able to control her little siblings. Violet scoffed at the idea and wondered if her mother ever remembered being young when she gave those speeches.

"Joey!" She called, wrapping her arms tightly around her body, hugging them to her to block out the cold. Where could he have gone? He was just a little boy…she smiled at the thought, realizing how absurd it was. Still… "Joseph Aaron Saunders, you come out this instant or I swear…," the threat died in her throat as fear slipped in, cutting off all sound but the blood rushing to her ears. This was New York City, not their comfortable home in the country away from the hustle and the bustle. That meant there was a chance that instead of playing her little brother was actually in trouble. And the mere thought of that made Violet panic, picking up speed and ignoring the cold that fiercely bit into her skin and rustled her clothes. "Joey! JOEY!" She shouted, almost screaming. The panic was rising, overwhelming her like a wave and she had no way to calm it, to think clearly.

"Violet!" His voice burst through her thoughts and she felt the wave subside briefly as she turned her body in the direction of his cry. "Violet!"

Violet ran to the mouth of an alley, seeing her little brother amongst the shadows and between two young boys, probably no more than twelve or thirteen. "Hey!" She shouted, anger taking over as she saw how one of them was holding Joey by his t-shirt, practically dangling him in the air.

"Whatcha gonna do about it, bitch?" The one holding Joey asked and she arched an eyebrow, glad her adrenaline was pumping too hard for her to think about rational things…like calling for help. Instead she strode into the alley, fists clenched, teeth grit as she sneered in their direction.

"I will rip you from limb to limb, you little shit," she snarled, slightly surprised at how violent she came across. Still, her words had the effect she'd been hoping for and the boys' eyes widened just touch. "Now put my brother down and beat it before I mess you up so bad your own mother wouldn't recognize you." The boys dropped Joey, taking off past Violet and her little brother without a word and nearly barreling into an innocent pedestrian at the same time. Violet watched as they went, still seething with fury. Joey's cries broke her reverie.

The little seven year old had balled his fists up, covering his eyes while he cried and Violet felt all the tension and anger drain away as she knelt before him, taking his little fists in her own hands and pulling them down to look into his dark blue eyes.

"Hey there, Lightning Bug," she said softly, using the nickname her father had given him when he was a toddler. "Why all the tears? They're gone now."

"They stole my shoes," he whimpered in reply, staring down at his socks.

"Well," Violet began, lifting him in her arms, cuddling him to her. "That's all right. We'll get you new shoes. Better that you're okay without shoes than not," she assured him, wiping at his nose with the sleeve of her jean jacket. "Now, let's get you back before Mama gets worried, okay?"

He nodded, burying his face against her as Violet stood and turned to leave the alley. Her gasp made Joey want to turn his head but she placed a hand over his face, turning him away from the view. He was already upset - seeing a line of five thugs blocking their exit wouldn't help matters. "Violet?" He whimpered softly and she shushed him gently, smoothing his hair and assessing the men that stood in their way.

The one in the middle was tall with pale features, a long, thin scar running down the left side of his face. His hair was a white blonde with an electric blue stripe running down the middle and his grey eyes were anything but friendly as he looked Violet up and down slowly. His lip curled back in a half laugh and he tilted his head to the other guys with him. "Take note, boys. When my little bro told me some chick threatened to beat him up I thought we'd find a biker bitch. Not Nancy Drew."

Violet arched an eyebrow at the pale young man. She lowered Joey to the ground, saying nothing but clutching his hand so tightly she was sure it hurt him. The leader motioned to Joey with a gloved hand. "That your bro?"

Violet nodded. "She don't look too tough, Davey," a guy in all leather said, nodding in Violet's direction.

"I dunno, Cougar. Jay says she said she'd tear him limb from limb. You say that to my bro, girlie?"

Violet straightened, looking directly into Davey's eyes. "I told the punk who was picking on a child half his age to go home where he should have been anyway instead of committing petty theft."

"Oooh," Davey said, laughing with the others in the group. "We got ourselves an intellectual, boys." He turned cold eyes back to Violet. "I don't let anyone talk to my family like that, girlie. Purple Dragons take care of their own."

"And I take care of mine," she replied, feeling her anger and fear beginning to ebb. The momentum was building, the explosion was imminent and all logic on how to alter the outcome had fled.

"So you know what we gotta do, right?" Davey asked, taking a few steps towards Violet. She shoved Joey behind her, still clutching his hand. "We teach you and your little brother here a lesson and we call it square." He pulled a club like weapon from behind him, laying it on her shoulder as he tilted his head to the side to examine her more closely. "Or…I suppose you could do me and my boys each a favor instead." He added weight to the club and his smile became a leer.

Violet's resolve broke as she shoved the club off her shoulder with a fierceness her opponent had not been expecting. "Or how about you and your boys scat like the rats you are and I don't call the cops?"

The look in Davey's eyes said that was not the response he had wanted.

Out of the four turtles, Donatello disliked their patrols the least. Typically because it was always right when he had gotten good and cemented into a project when his brothers decided it was time to go topside. Still, he did enjoy the stealth practice and getting to gaze at the stars. What he did not enjoy was Raphael and Leonardo constantly bickering about tactics or listening to Michelangelo talk about superhero strategies. It wasn't as if any of it mattered anyway. The people they did save never seemed to realize just how lucky they were and when they caught a glance of their rescuers they tended to run off screaming instead of offering a thank you.

Just one thank you - that's it. It would be so nice. In fact, now that he thought about it the only people who had ever said thank you tended to be the friends they had made over the years. And considering how long that list was…well, that said a lot to Donatello about the people they were protecting.

He shook his head, knowing that his desires were strictly selfish and possibly a statement about his insecurity with the humans who lived above them. Other than Casey and April, Donnie didn't have a lot of use for humans. Sure, they had created amazing inventions over the years and contributed quite a bit to the world but they also seemed to want to destroy everything wonderful and positive as well. Donnie shook his head. It just didn't make sense to him. He believed in creation, not destruction.

And speaking of destruction…

Raphael had stopped dead in his tracks, body tight and alert for a noise that had caught his attention. Leonardo closed his eyes for a moment, focusing in on the sound before taking off in the direction of an alley fight. All four brothers crouched down on to look at the fight taking place beneath them in a trash strewn alley. A little boy was cowering next to a wall, crying out for help, for them to stop. An older girl, possibly his sister had a long stick pressed over her chest, forcing her arms back as she was held for a young man to approach at his leisure. The other three stood back, waiting their turn and chuckling wickedly.

The girl grabbed the stick and pushed against the ground and her captor, using the momentum to kick her coming attacker back with both legs. He staggered back while she went toppling over with the man who held her, cursing as he went. "Looks like another damsel in distress," Mike said, perking up. He loved his damsels in distress. He kept hoping one wouldn't scream and run when she saw him. Donnie knew better. While his little brother was hoping for a whirlwind romance Don knew the probability was too low to hold out hope. It was a nice dream, though. That's why he stayed quiet; let Mike have his dreams, he could dream big enough for the four of them.

Raph broke into Don's thoughts for the second time that night. "So what are we waiting for? Let's go kick some punk butt so Mike can get the girl." He flashed a white smile at his little brother before diving down into the alley beneath them and into the ongoing battle. Leo smiled, enjoying his brother's enthusiasm (although he'd never admit it) and followed, Mike nudging Donnie once before joining them. Don sighed, shaking his head. It looked like it would be another thankless night.


	2. Chapter 2

Violet winced as she fell back against Davey, rolling to the side to free herself of the club he'd pinned her to him with. She looked up to see a very angry "Cougar" approaching her with his friends in tow and began to wonder how exactly she was going to get Joey and herself out of this fix. Quick thinking ran in her family, she should be better at this, she thought, silently chastising herself as she looked around for a weapon. Glancing to the side, she saw Davey had lost his grip on his club she snatched it up, feeling slightly better prepared for whatever was coming her way.

She was so wrong.

Four dark shadows descended in front of her like dark angels out of one of Joey's comic books and for a moment Violet worried that she'd hit her head harder than she originally thought.

The glint of blades did not reassure her.

They were in New York, the city where you fended for yourself and typically when you thought you were being saved you were only falling prey to someone far worse than your original attacker. Violet did not like those odds. Not when her little brother was cowering against slimy brick buildings, terrorized and motionless. Something hard slammed into the side of her head and she fell to her side, managing to look up and see a furious Davey leaning over her menacingly. "Looks like it's just you and me, girlie," he said, breathing hard and turning his gaze from her to four shadows that were taking care of his friends all too easily. "At least I won't leave empty handed," he said, pulling a switchblade from his pocket and flicking it open.

Violet's eyes widened and she reached for the club that she'd dropped moments ago as Davey hurled himself down on top of her. Violet screamed as she felt the blade slide into her shoulder, clutching hold of the club and swinging hard against his face, forcing him and the blade off of her. Violet heard Joey screaming her name, saw him rush towards her while she drew her hand back hard to sweep the club at Davey who was already skittering around her on all fours like a wild dog. He shifted between her and Joey who showed no signs of stopping, choosing now of all times to try and rescue his sister. "Joey, no!" She cried as Davey whirled for the child, teeth bared in a grotesque grin.

One of the shadows slammed a long staff down between Davey and Joey, taking a moment to grunt something before slamming the end of the staff into Davey's face. The switchblade went sliding past Violet and Davey's head rolled far too close to her knees for her comfort. Violet clutched her shoulder, trying to ignore her pounding head as she tried to stand, staggering against the wall in the process. "Violet!" Joey cried, rushing to hug his sister, clinging to her desperately. "I'm sorry, V," he cried into her jeans and she used her free hand to reach down and hold him to her protectively.

"S'okay, Joey," she slurred, the pain from her arm coming back now that her adrenaline was dying back down. "S'okay…," she said, slumping against the wall as her knees buckled under her.

"Violet?" Joey asked softly, reaching up to pat her face as her lids began to flutter. "Violet?"

"S'okay…"

Donnie was the first to notice the injured girl. He had, after all, been the one to intercede her attacker. He hadn't thought she'd been injured, despite her scream. She had paid it no mind while fighting but now her eyes were flickering closed and the little boy was anew with panic. Approaching them, Donnie knelt next to the little boy, reaching out and touching her shoulder where she had been holding it earlier. It was dark and hard to see much but his hand came back wet…far too wet for his comfort.

"Violet?" The little boy asked again, almost pitifully before turning big, dark blue eyes towards Donnie. His chin quivered and the tears that filled his eyes began to leak down his face. It was like watching Mike break down before his eyes.

"Mikey! Take the kid, she's hurt!" He called, moving to lift the young woman who tried helplessly to swat him away.

"Joe…," she mumbled, trying to force her eyes open.

"We've got him. It's okay," he said, lifting her into his arms. "We're going to get you help, okay?" He was up and running before she could reply. It would have been a far more direct route to run out into the street and drop her off at the hospital but Donnie couldn't take that chance. She was bleeding profusely but it was a shoulder wound…he should have time.

The thought made him glance down at her only to see her eyes had slid closed. "Hey! Hey, wake up!" He called, jostling her as he leapt from rooftop to rooftop. Almost there… "Come on, stay with me," he urged her, his voice now soft and fierce. "Just stay."

Her eyes flickered open and he caught her expression - far too dazed to be scared, consciousness slipping from her as he ran. "Joe…"

"Is safe. I've got you now. Stay with me now. Stay. Just stay."

Violet Saunders was not a morning person. So why anyone would have been dumb enough to leave her shades open baffled her. The intense desire to beat them senseless followed when her head began to throb violently. "Damn," she muttered, rolling to her side and immediately regretting it. Her eyes shot open and she clutched at her shoulder, applying pressure to alleviate the shot of pain that strangled her voice into a rough gasp.

"You're lucky, you know," a deep Southern voice came from the side of her bed and she turned to see her father sitting in a wheelchair next to the open windows. His hair shone copper in the morning light, thick and wavy like her own but unlike her bright and vibrant eyes his were like a rich, chocolate brown, always warm and full of laughter and intelligence. Sometimes Violet wished her eyes were like his instead of the color of her namesake. Her mother liked to describe them as Elizabeth Taylor eyes, so dark a blue they were almost violet. Her father said that was absurd, that they were violet to let the world know how special she was. Violet wished her parents wouldn't try so hard and had asked for contacts instead.

They'd said no.

Her father, Henry Saunders, lifted his glasses off his nose, folding them and tucking them in his pocket, rolling over to her side. "How're you feeling, Dragonfly?"

Violet studied her father carefully. "Why aren't you in your room?" She asked softly.

He shrugged, taking her free hand in his. "This is where I'm supposed to be, Dragonfly. With you."

Violet couldn't help the cloud of tears that suddenly threatened her vision. "But you're sick too," she whispered, closing her eyes against the thought and her father gently pat her hand.

"I'm in treatment, Dragonfly. You, on the other hand, are one very lucky girl."

"I am?" She asked, turning to look into his warm hazel eyes.

He nodded, his gaze turning serious. "You have a concussion from where you were hit in the head," he said, pointing to her temple. "That boy hit an artery when he stabbed you. You could have bled to death. You nearly did."

Violet was startled with how nonchalant her father could discuss a near death experience. Of course, it was the same attitude he took whenever he discussed his cancer. It was the scientist in him - direct, efficient, quick thinking and little room for emotion when it came to facts and business. She was almost disappointed but then he squeezed her hand a little harder than normal and took a shuddering breath, looking down at her hand. He really was scared, she thought, surprised.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I didn't mean to make you worry."

He chuckled, shaking his head and reaching up to brush a hand over his moustache and beard, a familiar gesture Violet always loved watching. Something about it was very soothing. "Your mother was in a tizzy. Catie's been begging to see you and Joey…he's been talking about superheroes, Violet. We couldn't make any sense out of it. I was kind of hoping you could fill in the blanks there."

Violet blinked, surprised. Trying to remember the night before was difficult but she closed her eyes, focusing and thinking. "I think…" strong arms holding her, a soft, fierce voice commanding her to stay awake… "there was someone…," she said softly, opening her eyes and meeting her father's gaze. "Someone brought me here, didn't they?" Her father nodded and she sighed, leaning back against the pillows. "I couldn't see his face…or maybe I did…I don't know." She brushed a hand over her forehead, frustrated.

"It's okay, Dragonfly," her father assured her, wheeling closer to the bed. "It'll come back to you. Just give it time, all right?" Violet nodded, continuing to stare at the ceiling in frustration. "I'm going to go get your mother. She'll be happy to know you're awake," he said and Violet nodded, closing her eyes again.

There was something, she thought, seeing it vaguely in her mind's eye, straining to remember.

Eyes.

She'd seen his eyes. Golden brown, warm and strong.

She'd felt safe with those eyes watching her and she couldn't help but wonder if she would ever get the chance to see them again.

Donatello was staring at the ceiling of his room, completely unable to focus and it was driving him crazy. Typically after a save his brothers would talk nonchalantly about how their rescue was doing, maybe search the paper for news but other than that they let it be, knowing they had done their job and that was all they could do. None of them had done what Donnie was now contemplating. But the longer he lay there the more he knew that he wouldn't be able to focus until he knew if the girl had survived.


	3. Chapter 3

As much as Violet loved her family she was glad when her mother had announced they were going to their hotel for the evening. Catie had already fallen asleep in her mother's arms and Joey was practically sleepwalking. Her father had retired to his room earlier, completely worn out from the tests the doctors kept running.

"It won't be much longer," he assured them with a tired smile but Violet couldn't bring herself to return his grin. The sooner they found out what kind of cancer it was the sooner they could begin treatment which meant the sooner they could say he wasn't reacting to their therapy and give up on him. Just like they had with his brother, Harry, three years ago. Joey and Catie were far too young to recall that but Violet remembered it very clearly and she knew her father and mother were thinking the same thing. They had found the cancer too late, there wasn't much time left anyway so he could spend it in the hospital or at home. Her uncle had chosen to go home. The funeral had been five months later. It had been the first time she'd ever seen her father cry. And now…

Violet shook her head. Being here was bringing her down. Just staying here over night was driving her crazy; there was just too much time to think and not enough room to breathe. She couldn't help but be homesick for their country home and the horse stable where she spent far too much of her time, either caring for the horses or writing poetry and song lyrics. She had fallen asleep out there several times, the stables offering a sense of security she often thought was odd. Sighing, Violet glanced out the window at the city lights. Perhaps there was a place in this hospital she could find a bit of peace, she thought, staring at the rooftops. Surely she couldn't get into any trouble there.

Careful not to make any noise she slid out of bed and grabbed her robe and her notebook, checked the hallway for any of the nurses and headed for the stairway exit to the roof.

Donatello was contemplating a dozen effective, albeit risky, ways to see the "damsel" he and his brothers had saved the night before as he leapt from building to building. Just one quick look, he thought. If Splinter caught him out on his own it would be bad. Worse when his brothers caught wind of it. Don groaned, closing his eyes at the thought. The teasing would never end.

He used his bo staff to propel his body onto the hospital roof when he caught sight of young woman leaning against the ledge, head tipped back to look at the stars.

That's almost too easy, Donnie thought to himself and missed his landing. He hit the roof hard, grunting as he tucked and rolled into a standing position, gravel biting into his skin as he went. "Ow," he grumbled to himself, jerking his head up to see if the girl had noticed his arrival.

She had turned to face the shadows, head tilted to the side and eyes intent on the darkness. "Hello?" She called, moving forward to see better. "Hello, is someone there?"

Donnie contemplated answering and thought better of it. Instead he shifted forward to get a better look at the girl, unsure if she was the one he had brought here last night. This girl had her hair down, long and thick and wavy, tumbling down over her shoulders. A bandage had been wrapped around her head and she wore a thick terry cloth robe tied tightly at the waist. Her skin was pale in the moonlight, paler than was healthy, he was sure. Almost like she'd lost too much blood…what the hell was she doing up on the roof? Didn't she have any common sense? Her eyes were like dark buttons against that pale skin and Donnie felt the strong desire to reprimand her for being out of bed after such serious injuries.

"I know someone's there," she called defiantly, frowning into the shadows and putting her hands on her hips. "I have a little brother and sister so trust me when I tell you, my hearing is excellent."

Donnie arched an eye ridge. He'd always thought it was ninja training that made Master Splinter and his brother's hearing so amazing. He'd never thought that having children and brothers would have an impact. He was jolted out of his thoughts when she took a step forward though it was hesitant.

"Look, you can come out or I can come in there after you," she warned.

Donnie couldn't help but snort at that. "You just go looking for trouble, don't you?"

There was a mixture of triumph and anger that passed over her face at his words. "You don't even know me," she began, tone sharp when her eyes widened and she gasped, a hand flying to her lips. "Oh my…you couldn't possibly…," she began then moved to rush the shadows and Donnie turned, his feet and bo scraping the gravel to announce his attempt at an escape.

"Wait!" She cried, slamming to a halt but reaching out with an outstretched arm. "Wait, please!" Donnie paused, crouched on the rood ledge, turning to look back. "Please don't go," she said, not daring to move forward any further.

"Why?" He asked, unable to help the question, despite how rudely it came out. She'd shocked him.

"You…you and the others saved us last night, didn't you? My little brother and me."

His head bobbed in reply. "Yes."

She smiled, a burst of relief and happiness on her face. She let her arm fall to her side, unaware how long she'd held it out to him. "Thank you."

Donnie straightened, unsure he'd heard her properly. "What?"

"Thank you," she repeated, smiling and moving to sit on the ground, pressing her back against the roof ledge and tilting her head back to gaze at the moon. "You and your friends saved our lives last night. Of that, I'm sure. My little brother is convinced y'all are superheroes. Avenging Angels and all that. You have a name or should I create one for you?" She turned her head but when he didn't respond immediately she peered into the darkness further, frowning and dropping her head back. "Damn."

"No one's ever thanked us before," Donnie said softly, having shifted to a darker spot on the roof. She couldn't see his shape but at least she knew he was still there.

"Maybe that's because you don't stick around long enough for them to thank you."

He scoffed. "Really? Because you know so much about us, right?"

The girl arched an eyebrow at the shadows. "Hostile much? If you don't like it then why do you do it?"

"Because we can. Because we should. Because it's the right thing to do."

"That may be true but you don't sound convinced. In fact, you sound kind of bitter."

"It's not always fun hiding in the shadows." Donnie couldn't keep the disdain out of his voice.

She frowned. "Then don't. Come out where I can see you. Let's talk to face to face."

"I can see you just fine," he replied.

"But I can't see you."

"That's the idea."

Violet wondered if this was how the animals at the zoo felt. While she was enjoying this conversation with her mysterious hero she was suddenly very aware of his steady gaze. "But I can't see you."

"That's the idea."

"Oh."

"And that's how it'll stay."

"Why?" She found herself peering into the darkness now, intent on finding his outline.

"Because unlike my brothers, I don't get the chance to talk to beautiful girls very often."

Violet was shocked. "You…you think I'm beautiful?"

"You see anyone else around?"

Violet couldn't help the laughter that bubbled up out of her. "If you think I'm beautiful you really must not get out often."

She could almost hear the frown in his answer. "Just because I'm not a socialite doesn't mean I can't recognize beauty when I see it."

"But I'm not -"

"You're luminous." His voice was lower now, almost intimate and Violet put a hand to her lips to stifle her gasp. "And I don't dole out compliments very often so you should accept it and be pleased."

"Okay," was all she could manage to say.

"Why are you sitting up on a hospital roof at this hour anyway?" He asked, changing the subject.

"I needed the fresh air, that's all." The answer sounded weak even to her. Clasping her hands in her lap she tilted her head back again. "Actually, I've got a lot on my mind right now and this seemed like a good place to come and think."

"Do you want to talk about it?

Violet tilted her head down, staring at her clasped hands and debating her reply. Finally she said, "My father is being treated for cancer."

"I'm sorry," the voice said and he sounded genuinely concerned. "Do they know what type it is?" Violet shook her head. "No. They just discovered it. They're running tests and crap like that," she said, staring down at her hands. "I'm really trying not to think about it, to be honest."

"Why's that?" He asked gently. "It won't make it go away."

"No, but it'll make me feel a hell of a lot better," she said sharply, turning fierce eyes to the shadows before catching herself and turning back to her hands, sighing defeated. "I'm sorry. It's just new…and it's already not looking good. Sorry."

"It's okay," the voice replied, softer now. "I guess I'd be the same way if something happened to my father."

"You're close?" "Yeah. He taught my brothers and me everything we know. He's amazing, constantly teaching us new things and letting us be just who we are. I really appreciate that. Maybe more than my brothers."

"Why's that?" Violet asked softly, surprised he was opening up so easily to her. Perhaps this was why he'd stayed hidden.

"I just…I could just tell from a young age that I wasn't going to be like them. They like to fight and train and -"

"Save damsels in distress?" She added, teasing lightly and he stopped, stunned.

"Yeah," he replied breathlessly. "That's what Mike said last night. How could you…?"

Violet knew she'd unnerved him but frowned, unsure why such a simple phrase could carry such an effect. "I have a three year old sister and a seven year old brother. Fairy tales are abundant in my house."

He laughed and she decided she liked the sound - deep, soothing, relaxed. But she had the sinking feeling he didn't laugh very often. Part of her wanted to change that; part of her wanted to see his smile. "So what's your favorite?"

"Favorite? Oh, fairytale…umm, no, I don't think so." She bit her lip, smiling at the shadows.

"Wha…why not?" "Because that's a very personal thing to me and I don't think it's very fair that I keep telling you personal things and you don't even bother to tell me your name."

"I don't know your name either," he pointed out.

She shrugged. "It's only fair. You tell me yours, I'll tell you mine."

"It's only fair. You tell me yours, I'll tell you mine."

She was propositioning him in the most coy manner, Donnie couldn't help but grin. For one devious moment Donnie wondered how far that game could go but reprimanded himself quickly. It was just a name. That couldn't hurt much, could it? He could already hear Leonardo berating him but decided for once to ignore his rational side and do what he wanted to do. "Donnie. My name's Donnie." He paused, thinking. "Well, actually it's Donatello but everyone calls me Don or Donnie."

She smiled. "It's a nice name. Italian?"

"Yes, but I'm…not." I'm something else, he couldn't help but think. "You didn't tell me your name," he said, voice softer now.

"It's Violet. Violet Saunders. And it is very nice to meet you, Donatello," she said, smiling. "Now I can properly thank you for saving my life."

He smiled in spite of himself. "You already thanked me."

Violet shrugged. "I'm over ambitious. Everyone tells me so," she said, laughing. "So tell me, Donnie, will I ever get to talk to you again or is this a one time check-in kind of a thing?"

Donnie hadn't thought that far ahead. But now that she was asking, now that he'd spoken to her he discovered he enjoyed her company, would like to speak to her again if given the chance. And she seemed to be offering… "What rooftop can I find you on tomorrow night?"

Violet couldn't help herself. She smiled ear to ear, gave him the address and for the first time in a long while she found she had something to look forward to.


	4. Chapter 4

Out of all of his brothers, Donatello was the most cranky in the morning. Even Raphael knew to give him his space until the caffeine from his coffee had kicked in. So when he came to breakfast humming with both eyes actually open his brothers couldn't help but exchange confused glances.

"Uh…sleep well, Donnie?" Leonardo asked after meeting Raphael's eyes. Maybe their intellectual brother had actually gone to bed at a decent hour for once but Leo doubted it.

"Have a nice dream?" Mikey asked suggestively waggling his eye ridges while he nudged Donnie with his elbow. "Blonde or brunette?"

"Nah," Raph said slowly, looking up over his cereal. "If I didn't know any better I'd say our bro got laid last night."

Leo sputtered, choking on his orange juice while Mikey almost fell out of his chair from laughter. Donnie just met his gaze evenly before resuming eating his cereal, still humming softly.

Once Leo had managed to stop coughing and Mike had collected himself they exchanged glances again, leaning in towards their resident genius. "Seriously, Donnie…what's going on?" Leo asked, frowning in concern.

Donnie looked up, blinking at the concerned looks on each of his brothers faces. He jerked back when Mike reached up to feel his forehead for a temperature. "I'm fine, guys. Just in a good mood. Is that a crime?"

"For you, at this hour….uh, yeah," Mike told him and Donnie rolled his eyes. He pushed back from the table and stood, looking down at his brothers.

"I would think you'd be happy I was in such a good mood," he said before narrowing his eyes in a silent threat. "And if you don't cut it out I'll be in a worse mood than normal." Mike's eyes widened and he jerked his head to look at Leonardo and Raphael. A slow smile spread on both their faces and surprisingly it was Leo who turned to Donnie first.

"So," he asked, lazily tracing the rim of his coffee mug. "Was she good?"

Violet couldn't believe how giddy she was as she moved up the stairs to the roof. It had been two weeks since her first talk with Donnie and he'd been to see her every night since. They had moved from rooftop to rooftop, of course. They were currently on top of a penthouse that Donatello thought belonged to a close family friend. Violet didn't tell him that her parents really considered this their weekend getaway - there were certain aspects of her life she was loathe to share with most people and Donnie wasn't an exception at times. Besides, he thought this roof offered a better view of the night sky anyway.

She still hadn't seen what he looked like and while that did irk her slightly there were certain benefits to the whole situation. By not seeing him she felt more open to express what she thought, unafraid of how he would see her because it was obvious he didn't want her to see him. He wouldn't tell her why, only that it was important she wait on his own timing before he properly revealed himself to her. She assumed he was badly scarred but the idea that he could be dashingly handsome, wanting a relationship based on intellect instead of appearance had also crossed her mind.

She quickly dashed those thoughts. Her parents had raised her to be idealistic, optimistic and realistic. The chance that he was a dashing rogue instead of a badly scarred vigilante didn't hold water long enough for her to hope. Which of course made her consider the possibility of his appearance and just how bad it might be - which made her wonder how she would deal with it when the time came.

Those thoughts didn't last long as she pushed open the door to the roof. "Took you long enough," Donnie's voice called. "Perhaps I should make you a watch."

Violet smirked at the playful tone he took with her and shrugged, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "Maybe you should," she said teasingly to the shadows. "Not that it would matter. A lady is supposed to keep her gentleman caller waiting." The words were out before she could stop herself and she blushed, ducking her head even though she couldn't meet his eyes.

"So, I'm your gentleman caller?" He asked, tone light as ever and she could almost hear the smile in his voice.

"Eh heh," she said, laughing nervously and rubbing the back of her neck. "Well…I mean…uh…"

Donatello laughed and Violet blushed brighter. "I do believe you're the brightest shade of red I've ever seen," he teased.

"That is hardly fair," she countered, "considering that you can see me and I can't see you." She paused, realizing that there was barely enough light for him to see if she was blushing or not. "Donnie!" She cried, annoyed that she'd fallen for his trick. Her cry was answered with more laughter. "Gee, I'm so pleased I can be your source of laughter for the day."

"Actually," he replied, laughter fading from his voice, "I don't think I laugh this much on my own. Or even with my brothers."

Violet's smile fell as his voice took a more resigned, saddened tone. She hated when he sounded that way and in her opinion, it was far too often. "Donnie?" She asked softly, moving to go to him when she stopped herself short. She wasn't allowed to comfort him that way.

Not yet, anyway.

So she had to be inventive. Turning to the brick ledge she placed her hands on the side and closed her eyes, enjoying the night wind in her hair. "What do you want, Donnie? In your life, I mean. What do you want?"

"You." He didn't pause in his response and she turned to the shadows, eyes wide. "Right now, all I really want is you."

Donatello had never had a secret from his family before and he had to admit, he liked it. They had met on the roof every night that week, talking until the shadows began to recede and Donnie had to return underground. He knew it bothered Violet that she couldn't see him but he merely reassured himself that it was for her own good.

Besides, who knew how she'd react.

It wasn't that he hadn't been tempted to tell her the truth - he liked her and he had the sinking suspicion that she would be accepting. Still, there was always the chance that she wouldn't and it was a chance Don wasn't willing to take.

So he avoided it.

Violet had her own topics she liked to avoid too, mainly those about her father so Donnie never asked. Instead he asked about the notebook that seemed to always be by her side, about her school work and friends, her home and favorite books. She had a normal life - the kind of life he'd never have and it fascinated him as well as stirred his envy.

They talked for hours on end with ease. Violet told him about her song lyrics, her horse Copper and the dozens of lessons her parents had made her take to "broaden her horizons". He told her he was home schooled, tinkered with electronics for fun and loved to stargaze when his brothers weren't looking. He didn't tell her how she made him laugh or how she'd quickly become the highlight of his day. She made him smile and besides, she was his secret. His and his alone.

His brothers had noticed the change almost instantly and in all honestly, he had done a poor job hiding it. Their breakfast confrontation was proof positive of that. And while he didn't mind their teasing he did realize that this made it even harder to leave the lair in the evening. For once in his life Donnie had been glad he wasn't the strongest or the fastest but the ninja with the best stealth. This made his night ventures easier by far. But nothing could have prepared him for her question or worse yet, his all too honest answer.

She turned to look at the city, a slight breeze rustling her hair as she asked, "What do you want, Donnie? In your life, I mean. What do you want?"

For once in his life Donnie reacted before thinking things through. Instead he answered simply, "You." He caught the surprised look on her face as she turned to the shadows, eyes wide but continued. "Right now, all I really want is you."

"Wh…what?" She stammered.

Donatello sighed. He hadn't meant to surprise her but he wanted to be honest. "You represent everything I want…and everything I can never have."

She swallowed. "I don't understand. I…do you hate me for that?"

It was Donnie's turn to be shocked. He jerked as if he'd been slapped. "No! Why would you even…Violet, listen to me. I have so much to be thankful for and I know that but there is this whole other realm of possibilities out there and there is only so much I'm…permitted to do." Because of how I look, he silently added. "Look, Violet, I don't want you to feel sorry for me and I certainly don't want you thinking that I hate you. I just…want you to understand who I am."

She turned towards him, a slight smile tugging at her lips. "I'd like that."

He smiled, glad that they'd come to another arrangement. For now she was his, in whatever capacity and he intended to relish every moment. With his life there was no telling how long this friendship would last.

The shadows were beginning to drift back now. Hours had passed and it was time for Donnie to head home and for Violet to sneak back into bed. The goodbye's were the hardest. There was always the chance that something would stop them from meeting the next night and neither were naïve enough to believe this relationship could last forever.

"Donnie?" Violet said softly, turning to look his way. "I'm leaving."

"I know. The nights just don't last nearly long enough, do they?" He sighed, frustrated but trying not to let it show.

"No, I mean, I'm leaving. I'm going back to my home tomorrow."

"What?! Wha-, Violet why are you telling me this just now?" He cried, frustrated for a whole new reason now.

She looked down at her hands, clutching them together as she spoke. "I didn't want it to be a sad night. I didn't want us to focus all our attention on the fact that this might be our last-" "No!" He cried, interrupting her abruptly. "No, this won't be our last night together. I thought…I mean, I knew you lived out towards the country but I didn't think…," he sighed. "School. You go to school." She nodded, looking guilty. "I didn't think about that," he admitted quietly.

They were silent for a moment before she asked quietly, "I never thought to ask…how old are you, Donatello?"

His full name. She used it rarely but he felt the weight with it - she was evaluating their relationship further with every bit of information he gave her. Analyzing the possibilities. Age had never been a factor for him to consider but then, he hadn't gotten past the idea that she might actually find out what he was one day. Everything after that ended badly in his mind so age hadn't mattered too much.

"Seventeen," he told her and she looked surprised and relieved at the same time.

"Awful young to be a hero, aren't you?" She teased lightly but there was always weight to her words when she spoke of his patrolling. It worried her, he knew, because of the possibilities it held.

"You didn't tell me your age," he responded quietly.

"I'm sixteen."

"A little young to be having nightly meetings with a crime fighter, aren't you?"

"I'm going to miss you, Donatello."

"Stop that," he ordered, voice firm but not unkind.

"Stop what?" She asked and he could hear the tears lurking on the edge of her voice.

"Stop saying my name like you'll never get to say it again. We will meet again. You must come into town all the time," he offered encouragingly.

"Not really," she admitted. "Except for Daddy's treatment…no, not really. We really shouldn't have stayed so long this time, to tell the truth but Mama just couldn't stand the idea of going home without him. Maybe now…I don't know, Donnie. I just don't know."

"Well hey," he said, suddenly brightening. "There's always e-mail."

Violet was miserable the entire ride home the next day. She snapped at her little brother for being too loud and her little sister for following her around like she usually did. When her mother commented on the dark circles under her eyes she admitted she hadn't been sleeping well but didn't go any further than that to offer an explanation. She hadn't told anyone about her new friend although she had the sinking suspicion that her father knew something was amiss. Still, he didn't say anything, just told Joey and Catie to leave her alone and willingly bore their attention in her stead.

She'd exchanged e-mails with Donatello although it was a poor substitute for the conversations they'd shared night after night. He had been optimistic, saying it would be like in old movies where lovers sent letters back and forth when forced to be apart. Neither had commented on his use of the word "lover". It was a loaded word and held far too many opportunities and heartbreaks than they were willing to admit.

She was brought back to reality when they pulled into their long driveway and a black luxury car was parked right at the bend in front of their home. "Mom?" She asked, leaning forward to peer at the government plates that were visible as they drew closer to the dark car. "Do you know who that is?" Violet didn't like government workers. They usually meant trouble for her father and he did not need any added stress right now.

"It's all right, Dragonfly," Henry said, turning to look back at his daughter, offering a reassuring smile. She shifted her gaze from him to the man in the dark suit that was now visible, leaning against the passenger side of his car smoking a cigarette. "You remember Agent John Bishop."


	5. Chapter 5

"Where have you been?"

Leo's voice startled Donnie out of his thoughts as he reached the entrance of the lair. Leonardo stepped out of the shadows to face his younger brother. "Are you going to answer my question?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest. His eyes were narrowed as he studied his brother.

Donnie sighed, shaking his head. "Not tonight, Leo. I'm tired." He moved for the entrance but Leo was there, blocking his way.

"Maybe you wouldn't be so tired if you weren't coming in every night right before dawn. What are you doing, Donnie? I'd expect this from Raph but not from you." Leo searched his brother's face, trying to find some clue to help him understand this bizarre behavior. "You're supposed to be the one I can count on to keep the others in line, Don. My second in command."

Donnie was shocked. "You've never called me that before."

Leo's face softened a touch. "I didn't think I had to, Don." He was quiet a moment before looking into Donnie's eyes. "What's her name, Donnie?"

Donnie's eyes widened a touch. "You followed me?" He asked and Leo nodded. A flush of anger rose over Donatello and before he could think, bother to calm down he was raising his voice. "What the hell, Leo? You don't have the right -"

"I have every right!" Leo replied, voice rising a notch to meet Donnie's outraged tone. "You endanger this family every time you go top side and getting mixed up with a human….are you crazy, Don?"

"She's never even seen me, Leo. It's not a big deal." Donnie moved for the entrance again but Leo made sure to block his way.

" It is a big deal, Don. So she hasn't seen you yet - what happens when she does? You can't tell me you haven't thought about it."

"Fine, I have thought about it. So what?" "So how is she going to react? What is she going to do? And more importantly, how is her finding out going to effect the two of you."

Donnie was quiet. He hadn't considered that third option. How would finding out effect them?

"I don't know how long you've been seeing her but I can guess that there's a growing attraction…on both sides." Donnie looked up, startled. "I saw how you both looked at one another. That was enough. She cares about you, Donnie, she trusts you. Are you really willing to ruin that? And it will be ruined the minute you reveal yourself to her." "You don't know that," Don insisted, clenching his fists to his sides. "She might -."

"Might what, Don? Run into your arms and tell you looks don't matter? Or scream and faint? What do you think she's going to do, Donnie? Because as upset as she'll be it won't be anything compared to you and I don't want to have to pick up the pieces."

Donatello's eyes narrowed as he raised his chin to meet Leonardo's eyes. "I see," he hissed, voice unsettlingly vicious. "Don't worry, Leo. I'll make sure I shatter somewhere you won't have to witness the damage." Before Leo could respond Don slammed his shoulder into Leo's knocking him off balance and walked into the lair. He hadn't thought his night could get any worse - how wrong he'd been.

Violet was less than pleased when her father invited Agent Bishop to have dinner with the family that night. Her father had known him for quite some time and she only heard positive things about him but there was something about the government agent that unnerved her. And his fascination with her little "adventure" in the city wasn't helping.

"With that kind of courage you might have a future with the government too," he said, smiling a broad smile that didn't seem to reach his eyes. "Your father said you were rescued by a band of…what did you call them, Henry?"

"Superheroes!" Joey cried, thrusting his fork into the air. "There were four of them and beat the snot out of the bad guys and -"

"Shh, Joey," Violet said, turning her gaze from Agent Bishop to her little brother. "Agent Bishop doesn't need to hear your comic book fantasies." She flashed Bishop a smile, hoping he didn't ask any more questions. She didn't like the idea of him being connected to something Donnie was a part of.

"It's not a fantasy, V!" Joey insisted, looking terribly insulted. He even went to lengths to pout, thrusting his lower lip out which he knew always worked on her. "You were there, you saw it. There were four of them and they were big and strong and had weapons just like real ninjas!"

Agent Bishop snapped to attention now, opening his mouth to speak when Violet's mother interrupted, laughing. "Joey, how do you know what kinds of weapons ninjas use?"

The little boy looked even more offended, if that was at all possible. "Mom! It's all in _Mutant Mice from Mars _where they fight the Nasty Ninjas from Neptune."

"Neptune?" Catie quipped from her booster seat, oblivious to the turn the conversation had taken.

"We need to work on your reading habits, Joey," Violet said, arching an eyebrow.

"Ninja weapons, really?" Agent Bishop asked, bringing the conversation back to Joey but he was looking at Violet. "Did you see this, Violet?"

Violet tilted her head to the side, eyeing the government agent boldly. "I was too busy bleeding to death and passing out so no, Agent Bishop, I failed to notice anything about my rescuer. But he did save me and I am grateful to him for that. Is that all or did you want to grill me on the subject a bit more? Heaven knows you're being more thorough than the police were."

"Violet!" Her mother gasped but her father's intense glare was enough to silence her once again. The awkward silence that followed did nothing to ease Violet's nerves.

"Mikey!" Joey cried, once again pumping his hand into the air and startling everyone. "One of them called another one Mikey. And there were swords and a long stick…"

"A bo staff?" Agent Bishop offered nonchalantly.

"How do you remember this?" Violet asked before Joey could answer Agent Bishop's question. She couldn't believe that her little brother remembered more than she did about the attack. Of course, she'd had a concussion and almost bled to death so her memory was a little shaky.

Still, she looked down at her little brother with his wide cerulean eyes and waited for the answer. "They're my superheroes," he said honestly. "I have to remember them."

Oh.

Agent Bishop remained silent as the little boy settled back into his seat and began eating his macaroni and cheese again and Violet was grateful for his silence. Their trip into the city had been just as tiring for her little brother as it had for her and she had forgotten that with Donnie occupying her thoughts. Patting Joey on the head she turned back to her own plate, glancing up to catch Agent Bishop watching her carefully, as if he was trying to read her thoughts. It was his smile though, that unnerved her the most. Something told her that Agent Bishop knew more than he was letting on and that it just might involve Donatello.

The tension in the lair was beginning to drive Mikey crazy.

If it had been Raph and Leo he would have passed it off with a shrug, a light hearted joke with Donnie. The problem was that the tension was building between Leo and Don and Mike had no idea how to deal with that. Donnie was the peacemaker, Mike was the comic relief, Raph was the drive and Leo was the sensible leader. And when they went and altered the roles it threw the rest of the family off balance.

"You must learn to be strong where your brothers are weak. Otherwise, all is lost."

The memory of his father's words rang in Mike's mind as he watched Leo and Donnie circle one another in the sparring ring. They both looked so intense it made Mike tense, anxiously awaiting the end of this training session.

"You feel it too, huh?" Raph's voice was hushed and soft behind Michelangelo. Jerking his head to the side, Mikey tilted his head to the side to look up at his older brother, nodding briefly. Raph met his eyes and then turned his steady gaze back to the sparring ring. It was unnatural for the two "quiet" turtles to be so upset with one another. Mike could count on one hand the times Leo and Don had gotten into it over the years and they weren't pleasant memories. Whereas Leo and Raph were both aggressive and would butt heads on a regular occasion Donnie and Mike were the peacekeepers, the passive turtles who knew how to ease every situation. Mike and Raph acted on impulse but Don and Leo were clever, calculating and thought everything through before they acted.

Which might explain why three minutes had passed and they were still circling each other.

Master Splinter arched an eyebrow, opened his mouth to say something then thought better of it and closed his mouth again. Mike knew what he was thinking without even asking: his sons had an issue, he would see how they tried to work it out and if he needed to step in he would.

That was something Mike respected about his father. Despite the fact that he didn't like being reminded that Master Splinter wouldn't always be there his father always pointed out how important family was; how they should work through their problems to form stronger bonds rather than let their problems tear them apart.

Mike happened to agree.

Don let out a warning cry before darting towards Leo who was ready for him, dodging the strike effectively but missing the side foot swipe Don dropped on him. Leo rolled back, out of Don's grasp before jerking forward and dropping a volley of punches on his younger brother.

Now it was always a mistake to underestimate Donatello. They had all learned this the hard way when they were younger. Donnie's first love had always been knowledge and while the skills his father taught him computed properly he could never seem to perform as effectively as Leo, as swiftly as Mike or as strongly as Raph.

So he learned how to use their strengths to his advantage. A genius like Donatello knew better than to try and overpower Raphael's brute strength so instead he learned how to overcome that strength with speed, to tip Raphael's temper over the edge when cool reason would prevail. One by one, like chess pieces he beat all his brothers much to their shock and dismay. The defeat didn't last - they all grew in their own strengths and learned from the others where they were weak and how to improve. Mike knew that Raph still envied Don's way of thinking so far ahead in a battle - even if he would never admit it. And Mike knew that Don sometimes wished he could be a bit more impetuous like Raph. Each brother brought something essential to the team.

Mike caught his drifting thoughts and dragged his attention back to the ring. Donnie had blocked Leo's attacks as Mike knew he would and had added a swift kick square in Leo's chest, sending him back a few feet. Leo maintained his balance though and let out an angry cry, racing at his brother who met him halfway.

They collided and Mike felt Raph tense behind him as Leo and Don grappled with one another, the sparring session over as they both seethed at the other with only sheer determination keeping them from parting. If it had been Raphael or Mike they would have made a quip right about now that would have tipped the situation for better or worse. But the only sound coming from Leo and Don was heavy breathing and angry grunts.

"Enough!" Master Splinter called and Mike was relieved their sensei was stepping in. He wasn't sure how much more of this tension he could take.

But they weren't stopping.

By now their hands were clenched on the other's shoulders, beaks almost touching and eyes narrowed into a glare.

They weren't going to end this on Splinter's call and that meant something was very wrong.

"Enough!" Splinter shouted again and this time Mike and Raph darted into the ring, grabbing hold of their brothers and pulling them apart.

It wasn't an easy process. Both looked like they wanted to take a swipe at the other but Mike was in the way, pushing Don back while Raph worked to restrain Leo.

"Leo, man, chill!" Raph shouted, darting around to block his brother's view of Donatello.

"Donnie, what the shell, man?" Mike queried more gently, looking at his older brother like he'd lost his mind. "Splinter's orders -"

His reasoning was cut off by Splinter's voice. It commanded obedience and his sons snapped to attention at once. "Leonardo! Donatello! Sit!" It was a mix of father and sensei, disappointment and anger all rolled into one - it was a tone they liked him to avoid. "Raphael, Michelangelo, go." It was all he had to say and they were gone, leaving their father with his two eldest sons.

"What is the meaning of this, my sons?" Splinter asked, his tone still hard but his voice had softened slightly. Leo and Don exchanged looks before turning back to their father.

"Nothing, Father," Leo said, casting his eyes downward at the lie.

"Nothing, Father," Don repeated, voice softer as he studied his hands.

"I sincerely doubt that," Splinter said quietly, pacing back and forth in front of his sons. "As a sensei, I am disappointed. Two of my students letting their emotions carry them away during practice is bad enough but as a father watching two of my sons struggle with one another…it causes great sadness."

If it was possible, both turtles dropped their heads even further. The only thing worse than being yelled at when you've done something wrong is not being yelled at. The guilt can be overwhelming.

"Leonardo, perhaps you could explain?"

Leo looked up, meeting his father's gaze before giving a swift shake of his head and casting his eyes downwards once more. "No, Father, I cannot," he said softly.

Donnie let out a sigh before looking up at Master Splinter. "It's my fault, Father. Not Leo's. He just wanted to help." His voice was soft, vulnerable and he looked back down at his hands. "He was just trying to protect our family."

Splinter nodded, waving a hand in Leonardo's direction. "You may go, Leonardo. Donatello will remain with me."

Leo cast a look from his father to his brother, protective nature kicking in. "But Master Splinter, I -" he was silenced with a sharp look from his sensei and he stood slowly, reluctant to leave but knowing he wouldn't be allowed to stay.

Once Leonardo had left Splinter turned back to Donatello. "Go on, my son. What was Leonardo trying to protect us from?"

It was a struggle to breathe, to think straight. There was so much and Donatello was a poor liar. Besides, as nice as it was to have a secret from his family he realized at that very moment how much he'd wanted to share it with them.

He took a ragged breath before saying, "A girl, Father. I met a girl."

Splinter nodded although his son wouldn't meet his eyes. He had known that one day this would happen but he had never expected Donatello to be the one it would effect. Despite his reasoning and logic though, his son was a young male and it was bound to happen sooner or later.

Splinter had hoped for later.

"Her name is Violet. I…we saved her. I didn't mean to talk to her - it just happened!" He looked up then, urgency in his voice and honey brown eyes. "And then….after awhile I didn't want it to end."

"Has it ended?" A soft query.

"I don't know," he whispered, head down again. "I don't want it to be even though I know it needs to be. I don't know what to do, Father." He was silent for a moment before adding, "I'm sorry I disappointed you and betrayed your trust. I'll accept whatever punishment you see fit."

Splinter nodded, taking in everything his son had just told him. "You know the dangers that face us, Donatello. You know that we cannot afford to trust humans no matter how much we would like. April and Casey, they are exceptions and we are lucky to have them in our lives. But love…my son, that is a luxury we are denied." He placed his hand on Donatello's shoulder, giving a small squeeze. "Do you understand?"

Donnie nodded, eyes closed tight.

"There will be no punishment tonight. This is a choice you must make on your own, Donatello. Only you can dictate your path. Just remember your decision is not a light one."

Donatello took a ragged breath, opening his eyes slowly. His father had left him alone in the sparring ring, the only light from the row of candles behind him, casting odd shadows before him. He knew his father was right, he knew Leo was right and he knew that no matter how he wanted Violet he couldn't have her. Even if she did accept him for who he was she would be a danger to him and his family and he would always be a danger to her. She couldn't possibly know the risk she'd be taking and he wasn't willing for her to find out the hard way.

He closed his eyes and thought about her eyes, her laugh, her soft voice. And he thought of never seeing or hearing them again. He hadn't expected it to hurt so much.

He wanted to cry. He wanted to rage and shout and fight and take his frustration out on the world. Instead he bowed his head, placing his forehead against the mat beneath him while he focused on his breathing.

Crying wasn't logical.

Screaming lost all reason.

Raging against the world would accomplish nothing.

The world didn't care anyway. Life wasn't fair and this was the lot he'd been dealt. He accepted it, he acknowledged it and he moved on.

Violet was a mistake. One he wouldn't make again.


	6. Chapter 6

Dish duty had never been a favorite of Violet's but tonight it was a welcome escape from the dinner table. Her sarcastic reply to Agent Bishop would be dealt with later, that much she already knew considering her father's demand for courtesy and respect.

Rinsing the dishes, carefully scrubbing and loading the dishwasher took her mind off that for awhile and she was grateful for the break until Agent Bishop sauntered into the kitchen with his coffee mug in need of a refill. Giving a cordial hello would have been the polite and smart thing to do but Violet didn't want to spark a conversation, much less acknowledge the man's presence. The longer he was around her the more her skin began to crawl. Something was off about him and his fascination with her attack and Donnie didn't help. Bishop must have noticed her discomfort because he spoke, out of sincerity or provocation, neither of which Violet was sure at first.

"I feel the need to apologize, Miss Saunders," he said and Violet looked up, arching an eyebrow. "I can tell I made you uncomfortable earlier, discussing your attack so callously. You'll have to excuse me - it's the government agent side of me, a professional hazard, I'm afraid."

Violet looked up from her dish, meeting Agent Bishop's eyes carefully. He seemed so sincere now that it almost made her wonder if she's completely misread him.

Almost.

The same sincerity that made her want to believe him also raised her defenses. Her father had always taught her to trust her gut and right now she was getting the intense urge to turn and flee. Agent Bishop was predatory and he'd sought her out for a reason.

"Apology accepted, Agent. I appreciate the concern. Now if you'll excuse me," she said, feigning a smile and lifting a mug with her soapy hands. "I have to get back to pre-scrubbing." She turned further away from him, hoping he'd get the idea and leave but her movements only seemed to spur him on.

"It's just that vigilantes have always fascinated me," he said, sliding along the counter closer to her. "Risking everything for the greater good, like…superheroes." He smiled down at her, watching her carefully.

Violet scrubbed harder.

"You know, the tragic thing about vigilantes is that they have the crooks and the cops wanting their heads. Never anyone to trust. No one to love." Bishop slid closer and Violet couldn't help but gasp as his hand slid forward onto her own soapy one. "I think that one's clean, don't you?"

Suddenly Violet was having a hard time catching her breath. Her heart was pounding so loudly in her ears she was sure that Agent Bishop could hear. "You know who they are, don't you, Violet? The ninja heroes who saved your life. A pretty young thing like you - how could they resist?" His grip on her hand tightened and she gasped at the pressure he applied there. "They're dangerous, little Violet. Dangerous, vicious, disgusting freaks. They deserve to be locked up."

She jerked her hand back so hard it startled Agent Bishop, the slight widening of his eyes her only hint. She opened her mouth, unsure what to say when someone cleared their throat loudly behind her and Agent Bishop. Violet jerked around to see her father standing in the kitchen doorway holding two empty coffee mugs. "You aren't still pressing that vigilante theory with my daughter, are you John?" He asked, arching an eyebrow towards Agent Bishop. "It's a sensitive subject for Violet, you know."

Agent Bishop straightened, looking completely self-assured and innocent. "Forgive me, Henry. I got side-tracked."

Henry Saunders nodded, watching as John Bishop slid around the counter, leaving his coffee cup on the edge for Violet to take care of later. He watched the government agent leave the room and re-enter the dining room before turning back to his daughter. "Everything all right, Dragonfly?"

Violet looked down at the soapy water and swallowed hard, nodding slightly. "Of course, Daddy." She looked up to catch his watchful eye evaluating her carefully before he gave a slight nod.

"Alright, Dragonfly. Finish up soon, okay?"

"Alright, Daddy," she replied quietly, turning back to the dishes but her thoughts had already turned to something else. This man said he knew her rescuers', Joey's heroes'…was there really a chance that he knew Donnie? The mere thought made her heart pound and her palms sweat.

Lying in her bed later that night, with Agent Bishop finally gone, Violet couldn't stop thinking about what he'd said in the kitchen.

_'"You know who they are, don't you, Violet? The ninja heroes who saved your life. A pretty young thing like you - how could they resist? They're dangerous, little Violet. Dangerous, vicious, disgusting freaks. They deserve to be locked up."'_

There was no doubt in her mind now that Agent Bishop knew Donnie…or knew of him. The urgency in his tone and fierceness in his hold has expressed that clearly enough.

Agent Bishop knew her Donatello. Had perhaps seen her Donatello. Seen her Donnie when she'd never been allowed that luxury. Even now the curiosity of his appearance made her frustrated. What could possibly be so bad that he didn't trust her to take in? Hadn't she earned his trust?

Silly girl, she thought. It's not like you've known him for years on end. Just a small tryst…but it didn't feel like a tryst. It felt like so much more - someone wonderful to talk to and confide in and trust completely.

The realization surprised her. Did she really trust Donnie completely? Even now she missed talking to him, the idea of those nightly chats. Her computer was across the room, so tempting to e-mail him like he'd suggested. But once again, Agent Bishop's words rang in her ears and she couldn't help but wonder how safe it would be to e-mail him.

Tossing and turning for what seemed like hours she considered the likeliness that Agent Bishop could trace Donnie. After all, if Donnie was as brilliant as she believed him to be he wouldn't have given her something that could be traced.

Unless he trusted her enough with that information.

Logic was beginning to be a real pain in the butt. Clamping her hands over her face, she groaned, rolling over. Screw the computer, screw Agent Bishop and screw her worries. She'd think about it in the morning.

The change in Donatello was obvious even though he tried to hide it. Normally Donnie could conceal anything, put everyone else before his own needs but this time it just wasn't working.

He missed Violet. As much as he hated to admit it and as much as he knew she wasn't what he needed, he missed her. She put his family in danger, she was everything he couldn't have and the minute she saw his face she'd run screaming.

He still missed her.

Why hadn't she e-mailed him? Staring at the computer screen he couldn't help but wonder. Why the hell had he suggested e-mails? He had promised not to contact her again, to end it then and there but every time he logged on he kept hoping...he wanted to know how she was doing, what she was thinking and most of all, that she still missed him.

Yes, he was that vain and shallow. He liked the idea that somewhere a pretty girl was staring out her window, counting the stars and thinking of him. It was a nice thought and it stroked his ego while lessening the pain of knowing he'd never get to see her again anyway.

Sighing, he shut his computer down and rubbed his temples, the onslaught of a headache arising.

"It's for the best, Donnie."

Leo's soft voice drifted from the doorway of Donatello's bedroom. Donnie had known he was there but he hadn't expected Leo to speak. Things were still tense between them but for a very different reason now. Leo had been the one completely against his relationship with Violet and now Donnie knew why.

After making his decision about Violet, Donnie had been dismissed by Master Splinter and allowed to return to his room for the evening. The soft knock at his door barely registered in his thoughts at the time.

"Can I come in?"

Leonardo was the last person Donnie thought would even consider thinking about comforting him tonight. Donnie looked up from an unopened encyclopedia to see his older brother standing hesitantly in the doorway. "What do you want, Leo?"

Leonardo stepped inside the room and shut the door behind him, feeling secure that Donnie wasn't going to rush him in a rage. Instead, his intellectual brother seemed resigned and defeated and Leo couldn't help but feel responsible.

"I need to talk to you," he said and Don shook his head, scoffing lightly.

"I think we've done enough talking, don't you?"

"No." Leo walked up to him, crouching down in front of Donnie to look him straight in the eye. "No, I think perhaps I'd better explain myself."

Donnie sighed, rolling his eyes. "I know you were just trying to protect the family, Leo. You don't have to-"

"Shut up, Don."

Donnie's eyes jerked up at the sharp tone in his brother's voice. Dark, rich maple brown eyes looked back at him so intensely that Donnie was taken aback for a moment. Leo sighed and stood, moving to sit next to his brother. "Leo?" Donnie would be the first to admit that seeing Leo like this unnerved him.

For several moments Leonardo said nothing. Just stared at his clasped hands in front of him. "I was jealous," he finally said, so softly Don wasn't sure he'd heard properly. Leo sighed, looking up, carefully studying the row of books in front of him. "I was jealous and a jerk. I lashed out at you and the truth is I was just taking it out on the wrong person."

Donnie frowned, turning his head to watch Leo carefully, trying to read him properly. His older brother looked lost, resigned and the fact that he was being completely cryptic wasn't helping.

"I got mad at you for getting involved with a human girl when the truth is…you aren't the first one to do that."

Donnie's eyes widened. Leo? Romance? Had Hell frozen over and someone forgot to tell him?

Leo turned his head and smiled ruefully, tightening his clasped hands together. "Kairi."

"Huh?" The less than eloquent response received a burst of laughter from Leonardo and the tension in the room eased slightly.

"Kairi and I…we were in love."

Donnie's mind was reeling now. How had he missed that? "Does anyone-?"

"No one knew. We made sure of that. I wanted to tell someone but I felt…I thought it was my burden to bear." He turned to look at Donnie. "I was wrong."

Oh.

"I thought I was the luckiest guy alive. I'd found a girl who was everything I wanted and she accepted me as I was. She accepted our family. She was perfect and I was so happy." He took a deep, rattling breath and ran his hands over his face for a moment, like he was washing the memories away. "I knew she was the Shredder's daughter and I accepted that. She loved me and I thought that would be enough. I didn't think about her loyalty to the man who raised her, who had saved her. He was nothing more than a murdering monster and I was sure she'd see past that. I was wrong."

A cold sense of dread was washing over Donnie as his brother spoke. It all made sense now that he thought about it. Leo had changed so much after that battle…after Kairi's betrayal. He'd been mad all the time, aggressive to the point that he lost control more than once and even Raphael had been concerned. Leo had claimed inadequacy and anger at not being good enough to save his family when it mattered but the truth was…

The truth was he was heartbroken.

Shattered.

"Pick up the pieces," Donnie said softly, remembering Leo's words and his brother nodded, staring straight ahead.

"I was terrified you would have the same thing happen to you," he said, quietly. He hung his head for a moment before jerking up, grabbing the encyclopedia from Donnie's hand and hurled it at the wall. "I loved her and she broke my heart!" He cried.

Donnie looked at his older brother whose breathing was ragged, trembling from anger.

"I'm so sorry, Leo," Donnie said quietly, standing and placing a hand on his brother's shoulder in an offer of comfort. "You…you deserve better." Leo nodded, turning his head and smiling disdainfully. "We all deserve a lot more than we were given, Donnie." He turned to face his second in command. "I hope you'll accept my apology and we can move past this."

Donatello looked up at his brother, his leader. The vulnerability that he had shown moments ago was gone and a wall had been put in its place. "You're still in love with her," he realized, stating his thoughts aloud and Leo winced as if he'd slapped him.

"She betrayed me and tried to kill my family. I hate the bitch," he said, looking away.

Donnie's eyes widened as Leo walked towards the door. Leo never swore and the use of the word just furthered Donnie's belief that Leonardo was, in fact, still in love with the Foot leader.

And he knew Leo hated that more than anything, viewed it as a weakness and a betrayal to his own family.

"I accept your apology, Leo," Donnie said and Leo stopped, hand on the door knob. "And you should know…loving her doesn't make you weak."

Leonardo froze, body stiffening for a moment before he leaned forward, placing his forehead on the door. Strong shoulders began to shake and Donatello stood, walking over to his brother to offer comfort. His fingers brushed Leo's shoulder and Leonardo jerked, whirling with his fist ready to strike.

Donnie caught the fist and jerked on the wrist, pulling his brother to him, holding him there in an embrace he knew his brother would normally fight. Michelangelo or Master Splinter were normally the only ones who could get by with offering a hug as comfort but now Leo was easing, leaning on his younger brother, letting his barriers down, letting himself be defenselessness.

Donatello had only seen Leonardo cry once before and it was when he thought no one else was looking, when Raphael had been critically wounded and everyone had thought he wouldn't make it. He had cried then the way he was crying now. Muffled, wrenching sobs that shook his body.

So this is what happens when you're the leader, Donnie thought. Leo didn't like to show weakness - ever. He prided himself on constantly being in control of his emotions, of being the most "zen" out of all the others. If they only knew what he'd been holding back…

Which made Donnie wonder what other secrets his brothers had kept from him and each other.

It had been almost two weeks since Agent Bishop had been over for dinner and Violet was still concerned about Donnie. Why hadn't he e-mailed her? He'd had ample time. The more she thought about it that day the more she convinced she became that something had happened to Donnie, that Agent Bishop had found him….

The list of "what if's" overwhelmed her and finally she found herself in front of her computer. The e-mail was short and simple because as much as she wanted to know if he was safe, she needed to know this as well. A simple reply would confirm everything.

_Know an Agent Bishop? -V_


	7. Chapter 7

Silver smoke curled around the computer screen. It was the only light in Agent Bishop's office, the blue glow leaving eerie shadows on the wall, on his skin. Unlike many people, however, Bishop didn't spook easily and he was rarely surprised. Computers…now that has surprised him. Most modern toys were means to make humans dumber, less self-sufficient but computers…they had a different kind of charm to them. Computers offered so much useful information and if you knew just how to use them, you could find out _exactly_ what you needed to know.

In this case, proof positive that little Violet had been lying about her contact with the turtles. Bishop had, of course, known this already but now there was a trail.

_Know an Agent Bishop? -V_

It was quick and clear but it was enough.

Bishop smiled, taking another drag off his cigarette. It had been two weeks but weeping Violet had cracked and with her one little e-mail she could help him destroy the turtles forever.

****

The lair hadn't been the same since Donnie and Leo's battle of nerves nearly two weeks ago. Raphael was actually _avoiding _confrontation and Mikey could feel the tension wearing at his mellow calm.

Donnie had a girlfriend.

Donnie was in love.

Donnie had a secret and he'd kept it from Mikey.

That was what upset Michelangelo the most, truth be told. For as long as he could remember he and Donnie had been best friends. More than brothers, they had connected on a deeper level - they truly understood one another. Both were fascinated with the human world and both had other crafts they wanted to perfect outside of Ninjitsu. For Raph and Leo, the way of the warrior was all that would, could and ever be.

Michelangelo and Donatello wanted more. Art and science, recognition, appreciation, a chance to learn and be. These were dreams both turtles knew they would never reach but through one another they had found the next best thing. Don would read Mike's poetry and his stories, admire his sketches and Mike would listen to Don about his latest gadget, be dazzled by his brother's amazing intellect. It wasn't the dream they'd hoped for but it was close enough.

But now…now Donnie was keeping secrets or worse, confiding in someone else. Pitiful as Mike knew his fear to be, it began to gnaw at him until one evening it led him to Donatello's door.

Raising his hand to knock, Mike fought back the swells of anger and sadness that rushed up his chest. He would not be controlled by these things, he told himself, working to regain his composure. His fist fell twice against the door and his heart began to race.

Unlike Raphael, Michelangelo hated verbal confrontation, especially with Donnie. But he had to know…

The door opened to reveal the brainiac of the group and before Mike could think his fist connected with Donnie's jaw. His brother fell back on his shell, completely taken by surprise by his brother's action.

"Damnit, Mikey! What the hell?" He cried, clutching his jaw. Was that blood he tasted?

His eyes raised to see Mike frozen in the door frame, head down, fists clenched at his sides. "What did I do?" He asked quietly.

Donnie snorted, replying, "You punched me in the jaw, you stupid jerk." He put a finger to his lip and pulled back blood. Freakin' fantastic.

"No…I mean, what did I do that you wouldn't tell me about her?" Mike raised his blue eyes to meet Donnie's. His older brother looked flabbergasted at the turn of events. "Did I do something wrong?"

Donnie closed his eyes, shaking his head. Through all this he hadn't once thought Mike would have made this kind of connection.

_That's because you were too busy thinking about yourself_, he thought.

Donatello had never thought that his interaction with Violet would have effected his family this much but Mikey's reaction was proof positive. His little brother was blaming himself, wasn't smiling, wasn't joking….he really thought it was his fault. Donnie cared for Violet but he couldn't help wonder if she was worth putting his family through this pain and frustration.

"No, Mike. You didn't do anything. Anything at all," Donnie stopped, searching for the right way to explain. After a moment he said quietly, "I just…wanted something of my own, you know? I guess I haven't been such a great brother because of it, either."

"You're always a good brother, Donnie. That's why I thought…" Mike trailed off, looking at the ground again. "Sorry I hit ya."

Donnie smiled then winced, tenderly touching his jaw. "Here, help me up. I've gotta put ice on this thing." Mike reached down, pulling his brother swiftly to his feet. "You'd like her, you know," Don said off-handedly and Mike met his eyes with a shy grin.

"I figured as much." The great thing about Michelangelo was that he didn't hold grudges, didn't live in the past. Once a confrontation, a battle, the last piece of pizza was over and gone, he moved on. He might pout to get his way occasionally but he didn't brood like Leo or Raph. Occasionally, Donnie wondered how his family would survive without Mike's cheerful disposition.

"I told Splinter I'd give her up," Don admitted, glancing at Mike from the side. His brother didn't pause or startle. Just asked, "Are you gonna?"

Don nodded slowly, almost as if he'd just made up his mind. Maybe he had. "I care about her but I have to think of the family first. It's not fair to everyone else."

Mike nodded, watching his brother's face. "Maybe not. But if any of us had a chance with a human gal, don't you think we'd take it?"

_He doesn't know about Leo, _Donnie reminded himself but Mike went on.

"Look Don, Splinter's always talking about how we have to choose our own path. If you think exploring your options is relevant or worthwhile, you should do it." Donnie looked surprised and Mike went on, saying, "I don't mean defy Splinter directly but consider what you're giving up before you let it go. It shouldn't be something you regret for the rest of your life. I don't think Splinter would ever want that."

Donnie had never thought about it that way. Would it be something he regretted later on? Was it worth exploring?

_This would be so much simpler if everyone agreed_, Don thought wryly. _But then, it wouldn't be home. _

"Dude, let's get some ice on that jaw. It's swelling up like a cantaloupe," Mike said.

Donnie laughed and quickly regretted it, tenderly touching his face. "You know, you could have just said we needed to talk," he said as they walked towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, but look at how quickly this was resolved, dude! Punchin' ya made so much sense."

"You planned this?"

The brother's familiar and friendly banter continued down the hall, leaving the beep from Donnie's computer unheard. The beep that sounded every time Donnie got something new in his e-mail inbox.

*********

Leo sensed more than heard Raphael enter the dojo that evening. Legs crossed, eyes closed, Leo was attempting meditation.

Attempt was the operative word.

"Looks like Mikey made up with Don," Raph said, leaning against the wall and eyeing his brother with amusement.

"Hmm," Leo replied, hoping he'd take the hint.

"Right quick, too. Involved ice."

Leo raised an eye ridge. "Hmm?"

Raph smiled, crossing his arms. "After Mickey punched him."

The younger brother had hoped Leo would whirl around, shocked and angry. Instead he snorted and chuckled. "Mike makes things interesting, I'll give him that."

Raph was quiet for a bit but the crackling hiss of his aura, the heat and tension accompanying it reminded Leo his hostile brother was still there. "You seen Donnie's girl?" He finally asked.

Leo smiled. "Um hmm."

Raph arched an eye ridge. "She hot?"

Leo opened his eyes and thought of Violet, then of Kairi. Her jet black hair, almond eyes, flawless skin - so contained and controlled, even with her features. Violet's eyes had danced while she spoke to Donnie, her hair wild, untamed but not reckless. Both women were so different and both had physical attributes that spoke of their personality and mindset. It made him wonder if that should have been a warning sign when it came to Kairi. A sign of things to come.

"She's pretty," he answered, pushing away other, more painful, thoughts.

Now it was Raph's turn to snort. "Yeah, I didn't think Donnie could do hot."

Leo stood, setting his eyes on Raph with a familiar challenge. There would be no meditation tonight. "As compared to your multitude of…what, exactly?"

"You challenging me, bro?"

The two went into their traditional poses, prepared to spar. The sound of glass shattering broke their focus and Mike was calling for their father urgently.

"Rain check," Leo said, patting his brother on the arm as they took off to see what the commotion was all about.

*******

Donnie felt cold inside, like a blade of ice had been jabbed into his heart. The computer screen glowed, the e-mail the only window open on the screen.

_Know an Agent Bishop? -V_

The e-mail had been such a shock he'd dropped his drink and now the cold liquid was seeping around his toes, into the small rug. He heard Mike calling for Master Splinter in the background and the calls from his brothers but all he could see in his mind's eye was Violet and Agent Bishop.

It wasn't a pretty picture.

"Don," Raph's voice was gentle as he laid a hand on his brother's shoulder, leaning forward to make eye contact. "You okay?"

"I…," Donnie looked from the screen to his brother before nodding. "Yeah, I'm okay. But Violet…"

Violet. Anger and fear surged through him and he quickly hit the reply button, hurriedly typing an e-mail. He had to warn her, had to get her to safety…

Leo's hand slid over the mouse, moving it away before Donnie could hit 'send'. Don looked up at Leo, angry, questioning but found only quiet compassion in his brother's dark brown eyes. "What if it's a trap?" He asked quietly.

"What if it's not?" Donnie countered although he knew there was a strong possibility it was. Who knew if there was a trace on the e-mail? How could he be sure Violet wasn't setting them up? How could he know if she had really sent that e-mail? There were too many unanswered questions and Leo was right - until they knew anything for sure Donnie couldn't send that e-mail.

"What do we do?" Mike asked and this time there was no response. The fact was Violet was a liability and this e-mail proved it. The best action was no action. Leo and Raph said nothing and Donnie silently closed the e-mail, turning his eyes to his lap.

The silence irked Mikey - he had never cared for silence and now it was full of unspoken understandings. "We have to do something. What if she gets hurt?"

"Better her than us," Raph said quietly and despite the coldness of his words, everyone knew he didn't truly believe that.

Master Splinter was sitting on Donnie's bed, taking in his son's deliberation but now he chose to speak. "The humans are a risk to us but they are part of our lives, whether we want them in it or not. If you feel inaction is best, I will support your decision. However," he said standing. "If the e-mail is true this girl may be in great danger. You must decide the greater risk and the right action to take."

Having said his peace, Splinter left the room and his sons to think. He knew the order he would give but they were growing older and soon he would have no real right to tell them what to decide. Every parent knows there is a time to let their children go, knowing full well they'll make mistakes. Doing so under his supervision seemed a good way to monitor and judge the lessons he still needed to teach.

"Father," Donnie's voice made him stop and turn.

"Yes, my son?"

Donnie's eyes were on the floor as he spoke but there was determination there. "If the e-mails are true, they're my fault. I initiated the relationship with Violet, I continued it knowing the risk and that makes her my responsibility." He raised his eyes to his father's, holding his gaze. "I have to make sure she's safe, Master. Please understand."

Splinter nodded, a small smile on his face. "Of course, my son. Do what you believe is necessary." He moved forward, placing a hand on Donnie's shoulder. "I have always known you to have good instincts and a kind heart, Donatello. It makes me proud to see you use them."

The icy feeling in his chest began to ebb away and Donnie nodded. He hadn't meant for this to happen but he would see it through and it was reassuring knowing he had his father's support.


	8. Chapter 8

Henry Saunders was a brilliant man. It was how he'd landed his government job, how he knew how to fix practically any car with his eyes closed and how he knew when people were lying to him. It was how he knew his daughter was holding something back about her attack and how he knew Bishop was up to no good. And while it would give him great pleasure to reveal Bishop for what he really was, Henry also knew Bishop was a dangerous man who should be handled very carefully.

That's why Henry put a trace on his daughter's e-mails, bugged her phone and set the security cameras outside her bedroom window. His daughter might be naïve about the way the world worked but her father wasn't and he was going to make damn sure no one harmed his little girl while he was still on this earth.

* * * * * *

On weekends, Violet's family normally went into the city to see a play or do some shopping. That had all ended the moment her father was diagnosed with cancer; city trips just didn't hold the same appeal they once had. Instead, Violet found herself at the stables behind her house, visiting with her family's three horses. Copper was her baby, a beautiful mare whose color matched her namesake. She was a rescue horse Violet's grandfather had adopted and Violet had been so eager to help that he'd willed the horse to her, along with Serenity, a golden Palomino, and Limelight, a pale grey filly with a white star on her forehead. Occasionally, Joey would help her care for them but the horses were really her responsibility. When her father's diagnosis had come, Violet began to fear that the family would have to sell the horses, for money or convenience. It was a selfish fear and Violet felt a wave of shame wash over her.

_Maybe if Donnie would respond to his e-mail I'd find some peace, _she thought bitterly, directing her black mood to another cause. It had been four days since she'd e-mailed Donnie. What could possibly be keeping him?

All kinds of terrible thoughts flooded her mind each time she thought about it. What if Bishop had gotten to him first? What if he was hurt or worse, dead? What if she never saw him again? Each question made her mood sink and her head pound. This was not the way to be spending a Saturday afternoon.

As if knowing she needed a distraction Copper nudged her in the back, demanding attention. "Silly boy," she said, smiling for the first time that day. She busied herself, preparing the mare for an afternoon ride and soon her mood had lightened. She clucked her tongue after smoothly mounting, loving the feel of the wind in her hair as Copper took off at a steady trot. Tilting her head back to the sky Violet willed her thoughts to minor details: the color of the leaves, the pattern of the clouds, the way the light shimmered through the trees. The practice paid off and quickly she was smiling, laughing as she urged Copper into a gallop. The peace wouldn't last but for now it was a gift and Violet treasured it.

When the sun began to set Violet turned Copper back towards the stables, taking a shortcut directly behind the house and right by the kitchen window. Her mother would see her putting Copper inside for the evening and she'd save herself a scolding for being late for dinner; two birds, one stone. Violet slowed Copper, looking up to the kitchen window to wave at her mother but found the window surprisingly empty. _Maybe she's helping Joey or Catie with something, _Violet mused before catching sight of rich emerald curtains flapping on her small balcony. _I could have sworn I left those doors closed_, she thought, frowning. _Yes, I'm almost positive…_

"Hurry up, Dragonfly," her father called from the kitchen window, smiling down at her. "Your mother's getting Catie cleaned up and then we're going to eat."

Violet smiled, all thoughts of the curtains leaving her mind. "Be right there, Daddy."

* * * * * *

"Hurry up, Donnie," Raph hissed, inclining his head enough to see the young woman's attention turn from her bedroom window to her father's voice. She called out a response and turned the horse towards the stables. "She's puttin' the horse up."

"She notice the windows?" Donnie asked, eyes never leaving the computer screen as he eagerly searched Violet's hard drive.

"Yeah," Raph said quietly. The windows had been his idea - leave them open if they had to make a quick getaway. It had been a gamble, both turtles knowing she might notice the change in her room, therefore giving them less room to search for connections to Bishop.

"This is interesting," Donnie muttered and Raph tensed, seeing Violet leave the stables, snap her fingers as if she'd forgotten something and walk back inside.

Raphael hated this. It wasn't being so close to humans or the searching; on the contrary, he'd enjoyed the prospect of Violet's underwear drawer until Donnie's bo met his chin, quietly threatening. No, Raph hated the questions, the way there was nothing concrete about this scenario except Donnie's obvious attraction to the human girl. Things were easing at the lair but until this little mystery was solved the tension would remain. On top of all that Raph had to admit he was also a little bit jealous. Or maybe a lot. It depended on how generous he was feeling at the moment.

When the turtles had been younger the prospect of love, mating or any physical contact had never occurred to them. With time, however it was becoming increasingly obvious that they would either miss out entirely or endure major losses and compromises to enjoy what humans often took for granted. To love and be loved in return for exactly who and what they were would be difficult, if not impossible to find. Donnie was getting an idea at what that might be like and like his other brothers, Raph was envious.

_I'm not jealous, _Raph thought, arguing with himself. _But if he gets laid before me then so help me-,_ his thoughts were broken with a stern knocking at Violet's bedroom door. "Shit!" He hissed.

"Violet," Mrs. Saunders called, knocking again. "Dinner, honey!" She swung the door open and Don and Raph both tensed from their impromptu hiding places.

"I'm down here, Mama," Violet called in the distance and her mother pulled the door shut, walking back down the hall.

"Damnit, Donnie," Raph growled. "Get what you need and let's get the hell out of here."

Donnie dropped down from the ceiling in Violet's closet, holding a CD. "Got it."

* * * * * *

"It doesn't make any sense," Donnie said, scrolling through the information he'd hijacked off Violet's computer. "She's got a trace from two different locations. Who else could be monitoring her?"

"If you weren't the one asking the question, dude," Mike said, "I'd think it was you."

The brother's were standing behind Donnie inside the van, watching Donnie's fingers whiz over the keyboard. "I was thinking the same thing," Donnie agreed. "There," he said, pulling up a screen that meant absolutely nothing to anyone inside the van but himself.

"Um…Don?" Leo began and Donnie nodded.

"I've backtracked the second trace. Whoever did it definitely knows what they're doing. It's weird, though."

"What is?" Leo asked, leaning forward to stare at the screen. Maybe if he looked at it long enough…

"The trace is coming from within her house," Don said, frowning.

"So either she set a trace or one of her parents did?" Leo asked. "That doesn't sound right."

"No, it doesn't." Donnie frowned. "Unless…"

"Unless Bishop wants us chasing our tails, questioning everyone including your girlfriend," Raph said, crossing his arms over his chest. "I don't like it, Don. I know you like this chick but c'mon. Is she really worth the hassle?"

Donnie clenched his jaw, continuing to work on the other trace. "If she wasn't do you think I'd be going through this _hassle_?" The word was laced with danger. "But if you don't want to be involved…"

"Chill, man," Mike said, plopping down in a seat. "Raph just likes to ask the hard questions." He paused for a moment, looking pensive. "Or he's just being his normal pain-in-the-shell self. Either way, all is right with the world." He crossed his legs quickly and held out his hands in mock-meditation.

The three other turtles glanced at one another before looking back at the computer, opting to ignore their younger brother for the time being. "So what do you want to do, Donnie?" Leo asked.

Donnie thought for a moment before saying, "There's only one way to get the answers I need. I'm going to have to talk to her myself."

* * * * * *

Violet woke that night to a light breeze whispering on her cheek, rustling her covers and splaying her hair over her forehead. Fluttering her eyes open, Violet lifted her head to see her balcony doors wide open, her curtains swaying in the wind. A dark figure was perched on the balcony railing, folded in on himself. "Donnie?" She whispered. She couldn't be dreaming this, could she?

"Over here," his familiar voice called out softly from the corner of her room where it was the darkest.

Sleep tugged at the corners of Violet's mind but she knew she wasn't dreaming now. His outline was faint but it was there. He sat in her computer chair, leaning forward on his knees and she knew without the slightest doubt that he was watching her intently.

"When…how?" A moment of clarity broke through the confusion and she smiled. "You're all right! I was so worried that-," she stopped herself, hand still on the cover, ready to throw it off and go to him. She'd forgotten in her happiness that she was still kept at arms length from him. "I'm glad you're all right. I've been really worried."

"Have you?" The question was cold, solid like iron. "Or are you just doing what you're told?"

"What?" She asked. "I don't understand."

"Bishop's a clever guy, Violet. Picking a pretty girl to flirt with his enemy isn't beneath him." Her eyes widened at the implication. She was shocked and hurt he'd actually think she was actually part of Bishop's screwed up plans - whatever they might be.

"How can you even ask that?" She gasped, looking dumbfounded.

He remained silent, his gaze never faltering. Finally, "I have to ask the tough questions, Violet. Otherwise someone gets hurt or dead. Typically someone I love."

She ran a hand through her unruly hair, shaking her head. "I don't even know how to respond to that. Do you really think that I'm working with Bishop? That we set this whole thing between you and me up? Or is this just a really convenient way to put even more distance between us?"

His silence was thick, almost suffocating and Violet finally shook her head, anger taking the place of reason. "You know what gets me the most? This entire thing has been on your terms. You don't want to be seen so I agree, no face to face interaction. I have to come back home but we can still talk…as long as it's your terms, again. Then, on top of getting harassed by some creepy government agent I have to _wait_ for you to get back to me and let me know you're all right.

"And now here you are, asking questions but offering very little in return. You've even got backup." She jerked her head back in the direction of her balcony. "What are you _really _afraid of, Donnie? What questions do you really want answered? Am I working with Bishop or is it easier for you to believe that so you can move on without any regrets?" Her words were harsh, anger lacing each and every one. She was on the defensive which to some might make her look guilty but right now she just wanted to hurt him as much as he'd hurt her.

"You done?" He asked calmly. No emotion, no reaction and it enraged her. His heart might not be on the line here but hers was.

"Not even a little bit," she hissed, throwing the covers off and stalking towards him. "You want answers, you're going to have to give something up first."

She was close, surprisingly close but it was still too dark to make his face out. She saw muscles, lots of muscles and when they moved she could barely keep up. His hand whisked out, grabbing her wrist and spinning her against the nearest wall. He caught the other, pulling them together above her head and held them together with a vice iron grip. She gasped, angry, shocked and excited that she was finally so close to him. Technically she was facing the wall but still…he was pressed right against her back, hard and solid and wonderfully real. "Something I said?" She asked quietly before he slid a piece of fabric over her eyes. "Wha…?"

He spun her around, pressing her back against the wall, still holding her hands over her head. "Are you going to behave?" He asked quietly, his free hand sliding along her side, over her curves and finally resting on her hip. Her breath hitched and he chuckled. "Well, Violet?" She grit her teeth together, tempted to scream to startle him but knew she'd instantly regret making him leave. Finally she nodded. "Good."

* * * * * *

Donnie watched Violet carefully as she nodded her consent. He took in every aspect of her he'd been unable to experience during their rooftop meetings: her slightly chapped lips, cool, soft skin and the scent of soap, mint toothpaste and…was that hay? A smile quirked at the corner of his mouth and he was surprised she'd remained so quiet under his hold. Earlier, she had looked ready to clock him but good.

Not that he blamed her. He had insulted her, insinuating that she was part of Bishop's twisted plot and she had reacted exactly the way he expected. He had to credit her though, despite her obvious anger she'd kept her tone even. No one would come knocking on her door tonight. He leaned into her, very pleased with that revelation.

"I've upset you." She grimaced. He was stating the obvious. "I didn't mean to." "Yes, you did," she replied quietly.

She was right. He'd been testing her, seeing if it was a genuine reaction, wondering if she was a great actress, easily tricking him into believing her.

"I don't blame you, though," she said, just as quietly. "You have a family and you're worried about them. I was thinking about myself…and I'm sorry." A tear slid down her cheek and he reached up, wiping it away.

"I didn't mean to make you worry. I just haven't known where to go from this point." She remained quiet so he continued. "Bishop hates me and my family, Violet. He doesn't just want to hurt us, he wants to kill us. And he'll use you to get to me if he thinks he can. You have two traces on your computer, probably a bug on your phone…you need to be careful."

"Things are about to get very dangerous, aren't they Donnie?" She asked quietly.

"Violet, they already are."

The silence lulled between them and Donnie realized he'd been tracing lazy circles on her hip, shifting the fabric under his hold. _Does she always sleep in this? _he wondered, looking at the tank top, shorts and oversized men's button down hanging wide open. Thoughts he didn't need and couldn't afford right now slid into the back of his mind and he had to close his eyes, shaking the lusty images from his mind. Still…what would happen if…

His mouth lowered close to hers, breath warm on her skin. She tilted her head back, almost expectant. He could kiss her and be gone within a moment, no worries of seeing her response. He moved his head back from hers, wondering at the possibilities. Her legs were already brushing his own and his plastron was pressed against her chest, allowing him to feel the delicious rise and fall of her chest. His hand was still holding her arms over her head - had she even realized he only had three fingers instead of five?

He'd never kissed a woman but his mind was opening up dozens of options right now that all seemed equally enjoyable and equally dangerous. That only heightened his curiosity and for Donatello, curiosity needed to be sated.

"Donatello!" Leo's voice hissed from the balcony and Don jerked. He'd forgotten about his brother.

"Crap," he muttered, leaning his forehead against hers.

"I take it that you aren't going to kiss me then?" She sounded tired and disappointed and he chuckled, lowering her hands but not releasing them.

"Honestly, I'd really like to but now probably isn't a great idea."

"You have to go?"

"Yeah but I'll be in touch. Take this." He slid a shell cell into her hand, closing her hands around it. "Keep it safe; keep yourself safe."

Violet nodded. "You too."

He backed away slowly, quietly then turned, leaping off the balcony with Leo close behind.

* * * * * *

Watching Donnie and Violet had been harder than Leonardo had thought. It brought back too many memories about Kairi that he still wasn't ready to confront just yet. He closed his eyes, turning his head away from Donnie and Violet who were pushed together in a tempting position. He couldn't save Donnie if Don didn't want to be saved. He couldn't blame him either. Some things are just…hard to resist.

"_You're late," he said as Kairi rounded the corner into a dark, quiet alley. The full moon was their only light but neither needed it; they had both become attuned to the night long ago. _

"_I'll make it up to you," she said, strolling forward, already sending his hormones into overdrive. _

_His voice was low and raspy when he spoke again. "I know you will."_

Leo opened his eyes. Violet wasn't Kairi, he reminded himself. Still, did that even matter? She was human and that might be all it took. Maybe love wasn't possible for their kind but even for Leo that seemed too cruel to be true.

"Donatello!" He hissed, having hit his limit. Next time Mike or Raph could play babysitter. Donatello slid away from Violet, handing her something and then he was running, leaping off the balcony before he could change his mind. Leo remained a moment, watching Violet tug Donnie's bandana off and saw her breath catch when she saw him still watching her.

"My brother trusts you, Miss Saunders. I hope for his sake that it isn't in vain."


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: The regular disclaimer; I do not own the ninja turtles or any characters from their domain. Violet and her family are my creations and should not be used without my consent. **

**I know I said it would be awhile but unfortunately, I have writer's block for my thesis. This story, however, just came pouring out. I'm escalating here, close to the final chapters and I hope you enjoy. If Bishop seems OC, I apologize. I just finished watching "Bishop's Gambit" when I wrote this so his behavior was stuck in my mind. Enjoy!**

* * * * * *

The van ride home was quiet, all four brothers lost in their own thoughts. Donnie leaned his forehead against the cool window pane, barely noticing the passing country side.

"She's cute, Don," Raph said, eyes focused on the road as he drove them home. "In a girl-next-door way."

Don smiled, closing his eyes. "You should see her eyes. They're like twilight, this intense, deep violet."

Mike sighed from the backseat. "It's not fair. You've all seen her. I wanted to see her too."

"You get the answers to all your questions, Don?" Leo asked. He'd been particularly quiet since they left Violet's house and had shockingly relented to let Raphael drive them home.

Donnie shook his head. "I doubt she could have answered them all anyway. But for now, this was good."

The van grew silent again and Donnie closed his eyes once more, remembering the smooth feel of Violet under his fingertips. She wasn't a small girl - medium height, curvaceous figure, strong build. Still, under his hands she'd felt soft, delicate, fragile even.

It annoyed him to no end that she'd crept under his skin like this, distracting him from his pleasant existence and reminding him of what he and his brothers couldn't have. It was tempting to disappear from her forever. Bishop might get bored and give up, leaving her alone and safe.

But Donnie knew better. Bishop never gave up when the turtles were concerned. His hatred for them stemmed from something so much deeper and it blinded him. Violet wouldn't be safe until Donnie dealt with this, dealt with Bishop. All he had to do was wait for Bishop to make his move.

* * * * * *

Henry Saunders rose every morning at promptly 5 a.m., much to the chagrin of his wife. During this rare quiet time he drank his morning coffee, caught up on e-mails and indulged with the paper's crossword. On Saturday's he'd sleep in and the kids would help him with the crossword, a growing family tradition. Catie and Joey felt they were helping Daddy with something important and Violet felt challenged and determined. Saturday's crossword was always Henry's favorite.

This morning in particular though, Henry was sitting down in his private office, reviewing Violet's surveillance report. An e-mail to Kurt, her childhood friend and neighbor, on her trip to the city that conveniently skipped over all the interesting bits. It seemed Violet wasn't being forthcoming with anyone. She answered Emily's inquiry about carpooling and Gwen's reminder of shopping next week that also contained a link to a new guitar shop they "had to hit."

It was all harmless teenage stuff and Henry felt relieved and ashamed. His daughter had never done anything to warrant an invasion of her privacy. Still, Henry felt justified by his actions. John Bishop was a mystery and therefore drew a large number of rumors from his sexual orientation to what he_ really_ did for the government. His work, like Henry's was top secret, classified material. Even his own wife didn't know the full extent of his work. It was safer for her that way.

Unfortunately, that work had brought him into close contact with John Bishop as of late. Before the project Henry had felt sorry for John, ignored the rumors and tried to be a good coworker and friend to the loner. He'd invited John to the house several of times in the past, introduced him to his family at company events but after working in direct contact with him for several months, Henry knew why people avoided Bishop, why the rumors were so bizarre.

Bishop himself was a bizarre man. Brilliant (no one would dispute that) but also paranoid, egotistical, vicious even. Henry had seen him verbally destroy a fellow colleague for a rookie mistake that had warranted discipline but no where near the level of cruelty Bishop had displayed. The most disturbing aspect, however, was moments after he had verbally ripped another government agent to shreds he'd turned, seen Henry and immediately been jovial. The sudden change in demeanor had sent a chill down Henry's back. And there were other things.

Bishop had an intense interest in many of Henry's projects and now his attention had turned to Violet and her rescuer. He questioned the supernatural and quietly considered alien forces in conversations. Henry was smart enough he wouldn't rule out the possibility of extra terrestrial life but there was something in Bishop's eyes when he'd mention it that sent off warning bells in Henry's mind.

Henry's train of thought froze as he stopped the surveillance tape he'd been fast forwarding through. Two dark, athletic figures leapt onto Violet's balcony. They peered into the room then carefully opened the balcony doors before entering her room. That, however, was not what stunned Henry Saunders.

Leaning in, he peered at the screen. He wanted to be sure, one hundred percent positive before he did anything else. He slid his eye glasses off his nose, wiped them, blinked and slid them back into place, looking again. He was right - the invaders were distinctly not human. In fact, they looked like large turtles. Large, ninja turtles.

For once in the past several months he had worked with John Bishop, Henry began to wonder if perhaps Bishop had a reason to be paranoid.

* * * * * *

Falling asleep had been hard after Donnie had left that night. It seemed they both had left things unsaid and truth be told, Violet regretted being so harsh with him. He'd had his reasons for confronting her and after all, he had saved her life. For that reason alone she should give him the benefit of the doubt.

"_My brother trusts you, Miss Saunders. I hope for his sake that it isn't in vain."_

Those words clung to her, despite her innocence in this whole affair. Had she unconsciously put Donnie at risk? Violet tried to think of something she'd done to provoke Bishop but despite the brief interlude in the kitchen nothing came to mind. And despite her short temper, Bishop had already seemed hell-bent on finding Donnie and his brothers.

At 5:30 a.m. Violet still couldn't sleep. Throwing off her pale green bedspread, she slipped her feet into Kermit the Frog slippers, grabbed her baby blue terrycloth robe and headed for the kitchen.

The kitchen was adjacent to her father's study and noises from within told her his coffee had kicked into high gear. _Maybe talking to Daddy will help, _she thought, debating how wise that might be. Then again, her father had always been genuine and insightful when it came to her problems. She raised her hand to knock when she caught her father's words from inside.

"I know it's early, Daniel and I'm sorry but I need to know what Bishop is working on." He paused. "Yes, I've heard the rumors. I know. No, our project is linked but I don't know all the details therein. Just how my department is related and what our role is. You can't be serious, Dan. There's not even proof…uh huh." More silence. Violet realized then she'd been holding her breath right as he father continued. "Because my daughter's caught up in it all somehow! No, I don't know or I wouldn't be calling you at the break of dawn." He sighed. "Yeah, okay. I'll talk to you then. Thanks, Dan. Goodbye."

Violet heard her father let out a sigh that sounded so much like defeat that she had to stop herself from opening the door and telling him everything. Despite her love and loyalty for her father though she didn't know where Donnie fell in all of this. It didn't seem right to put him in additional danger especially when he was trying so hard to keep her out of it.

Violet turned, walking through the kitchen to return upstairs. When she reached the stairwell her father's voice caught her. "Can't sleep, Dragonfly?"

Violet shook her head, looking at her father. The kitchen lights showed the dark circles under his eyes which, for now, was the only visible sign that he might be feeling rundown. His hair was still thick and unruly, much like Violet's, and he still maintained a healthy weight and good skin tone. Violet wondered when that would start to change. Her father's brow furrowed; she'd been staring too long.

"What's wrong, Violet?"

She hadn't realized she was crying but her vision was increasingly blurry and her cheeks were wet. She wiped her eyes dry, not knowing what to say. Right now, everything was wrong.

Henry moved forward, wrapping his arms around his daughter, letting her cry. It was freeing, relieving and said so much more than she ever could. "You know, Violet, everything happens for a reason," he said softly, brushing a hand over her chestnut waves. "Even when it doesn't seem that way. And things may be hard for awhile but in the end, we're so much stronger for it. We grow and learn more in the hard times than the good so, in a way, we should be thankful for them."

Violet looked up at her father and he smiled. "The cancer is just another part of that. I'd rather spend this time focusing on what's important and here now then fearing the future."

"I want you to get well, Daddy." Her voice sounded so small, so young even to her own ears.

"Me too, baby. But remember, each ending is just a beginning in disguise. A new chance, a fresh start. What we do with that is up to us." He grew somber for a moment before saying, "Violet, stay away from Agent Bishop if you see him again, all right?"

Violet blinked, surprised at her father's words. "Daddy?"

"Don't ask questions, Violet. I don't have the answers right now but there's something…wrong about him. Just do as I ask, all right?"

Violet nodded. "Okay, Daddy."

Her father was staring off into the distance now, thinking aloud. "You and Joey will re-enroll in martial arts training next week, too. That would be good. Preventative," he murmured before blinking and looking down at her again. "Violet…the person who saved you…have they been in contact since then?" It was too direct a question. She didn't want to lie but she also didn't want the questions that were sure to follow. Her silence said it all and her father nodded. "You have good judgment, Dragonfly. Just don't lose perspective."

* * * * * *

Since meeting Violet, Donnie hadn't minded the nightly patrols. Her words of thanks had made a difference and he clung to them every time someone ran away screaming. Each time he was glad it was them and not her, thankful that for the time being she still thought of him as a hero, a white knight and not a monstrous freak.

"Donnie, you with us?" Leo asked, eyebrow arched in annoyance. Despite his understanding of Donnie's situation, Leo was still their fearless leader with a stick securely rammed tight up his backside.

Donnie flashed him a challenging smile before taking off in a run. He pushed off the edge of the roof, somersaulting with east to the next rood and the next after that. He heard his brothers behind him, racing to catch up. Soon Mikey would surpass him with his natural speed and agility aiding in the race. Leo and Raph would keep up out of sheer determination not to be last and Donnie would once again have to outsmart them.

Pulling his bo from the straps that held it to his shell, Donnie used it as a pole to vault him to the front of the race. He flipped twice in the air before skidding to a stop on the next rooftop, listening to the city around him. New York came to life at night and like his other brothers, Donnie knew each sound; the ones that fit and the ones that needed smothering out. Mikey came to rest beside him, growing equally still to gain perception. Leo all but crashed into Raph, both immediately saying, "This way!"

Donnie had to give his brothers credit, he thought, taking off after them again. Both Raph and Leo seemed more attuned to New York's violence. Perhaps because for the two of them it was more than just stopping a criminal; it gave them a sense of being and purpose. The ninja brothers were rarely seen within the city but they were always needed, always important. Each thank you out of one hundred horrified reactions kept them going strong, kept the two headstrong turtles believing that what they did mattered. It was a good feeling and Donnie couldn't blame them for seeking it out.

This time a small band of thugs had broken into a jewelry store and in the process of loading up their van had tripped the silent alarm. The gun shot made the brothers run faster, harder to get to the scene. Hopes were that the shot had missed, that a cop was already there, that no one would die tonight. Each brother knew different - too many people died from carelessness, hatred and greed. But if they could stop someone from dying tonight, it would be an evening well spent.

Leo slid into position on the nearest roof edge and held up his hand, silently signaling to his brothers to hold their position. Raph didn't always abide this rule but tonight he was being cooperative. Raph hated guns as much, if not more so than his brothers.

"_Too many people die from those things, Donnie. They're no good."_

"_But Raph, the same could be said about your sais," Donnie had argued. He wasn't particularly fond of guns either but he had to admit, they were an inventive marvel. _

"_Yeah, but the difference is I know how to __**use**__ 'em. Too many of these street kids get handed a gun, forget what they can really do. In one second, someone's gone and it ain't normally someone who had it comin'. You know what I mean?"_

Donnie had known exactly what he meant. When he was eight, they had all wandered away from home while Splinter was meditating. Unfamiliar with the sewers, they quickly became lost, following a cocky Raphael who'd sworn he knew where he was going.

They'd heard the gun fire a block away, rapid and aggressive like firecrackers going off. Having never seen or heard a gun before, the boys eagerly raced towards the sound thinking some human had found fireworks to light off particularly early in the day. The logic had made little sense to Donatello then but he had nothing else to compare the noise to and so he'd followed his brothers despite his gut telling him there would be no happy surprise that day.

The arrived to the drainpipe in time to see a young man put the shiny gun to his forehead and pull the trigger. Each brother had been frozen in place except for Mikey, who had cried out in fright and buried his head in Donnie's shoulder. He never saw the blood that streamed into the sewer, running a jagged brownish red line past their feet. Donnie was frozen, clutching Michelangelo to him as the sirens began to wail, people began to scream and cry, wailing for the dead and the misery left behind. Leo clutched at the bars, trying to see what had just happened and understand why anyone would behave that way while Raph quietly retched behind them.

That night on the evening news a story ran on a young man who had been given a steep gang initiation and couldn't live with himself moments after he'd gunned down and killed five other innocent bystanders. It had been their first real lesson in violence on the top side world and their father had wisely chosen not to reprimand his sons for leaving the lair that day.

"_Sometimes, my sons, people do terrible, cruel things to one another and to themselves. Understanding it seems almost impossible while preventing it is another matter completely."_

_Raphael, who had been quiet up until them slammed his fist to the ground. "We coulda stopped it. If we'd been faster then maybe…" _

_Splinter had cuddled his son closely to him, tilting his head up to look into his eyes. "No, my son. Not yet but perhaps one day, you will be able to do so."_

Donatello looked at his brother now, wondering what he was thinking as they waited for Leo's cue. From the look of things on the street down below, the turtles would not be needed that night. The thugs had been rounded up by the cops. Unfortunately, it wasn't before one of the thieves got off a shot. An officer was on the ground, a small pool of blood accumulating around him while another officer pressed against the wound to slow the bleeding, calling out the necessity of an ambulance.

"Shit," Raphael muttered while his brothers remained still and silent. They'd gotten there too late and now the "what if's" would remain with them for the rest of the night.

"It's sad, isn't it?" The break in the silence caused the turtles to whirl. They knew that voice all too well. Sure enough, standing on the roof across from them was Agent John Bishop, billowing a steady stream of cigarette smoke through his nostrils. "One of New York's finest may not make it through the night."

"He'll make it," Raph said, fists tight by his sides.

Bishop grinned, amused by Raphael's determination for something he had absolutely no control over. "Omniscient now, are we?"

Donatello glared at Bishop, taking a step forward when Leonardo's arm reached out to block his path. Bishop chuckled, turning his head to the side and inhaled his cigarette once more.

"Let's dispense with the threats and menace, eh boys? I've come to talk. Although I have to admit," he took another long drag off his cigarette. "I'm enjoying this more than I thought I would." Donatello heard a low rumble of a growl and turned to look at Raphael only to realize he himself was making the noise. Mikey laid a reassuring hand on his shell, leaving it there momentarily but it did the trick nonetheless. Everything will be fine. Mike said it over and over again and this time, he didn't have to.

"Why don't you just tell us what you want?" Leonardo asked, raising his voice so it would carry the distance between them.

Bishop chuckled, flicking the cigarette to the ground. "I want what I've always wanted." He stabbed the burning ember out with his toe. "I want you and your brothers gone. I want you on a cold, hard slab dissected, dead." He sneered. "Mainly, I just want you to suffer before I kill you." "That's it," Raph cried, going for his sais.

"What does Violet have to do with this?" Don asked, stilling his furious brother and asking the question they'd all been wondering about.

Bishop tilted his head back to the sky and smiled. "Little Violet, yes. You know, she's really an annoying little girl but she does have stunning eyes. Tell me, Donatello, were you hoping to be her frog prince or did you and your brothers plan to share her?" It took all of Donatello's willpower not to attack Bishop then and there. He could feel his brothers growing restless despite the obvious attempts Bishop was making to bait them.

The government agent smiled. His little game was coming to a close. "Violet may be an annoying brat but she is a strong card to hold. Not only has she captured the attention of my adversary but she's also the apple of her father's eye."

Dread ran through Donnie, cold, hard and painful. He still didn't understand but whatever Bishop was talking about, Violet was in a lot more trouble than Don had initially realized.

"Lost, Einstein?" Bishop asked, enjoying having put Donatello at a loss. So the kid genius didn't know everything yet. Well then… "Violet's father is a government agent like myself but his department is biophysics and weaponry. Chemical and biological warfare, genetic manipulation, altering your opponents mental capacity …you get the idea. Henry doesn't have a long life expectancy right now so I need to cut through the red tape and get what I need now."

"Why are you telling us all this?" Leo asked, genuinely confused. It wasn't like Bishop to lay out all his cards on the table. Unless, of course, he had an ace up his sleeve.

A slow smile stretched across his face. "I've tried subtle before; it's time for the direct approach. Besides, as of now I hold all the cards. Right now I have several agents currently watching the Saunder's residence so if you go to warn them, little Catie has a nasty accident." Donnie felt bile rise up in his throat as Bishop continued. "This is an invitation, turtles. The question remains, will you answer when it comes? I'm tired of our little dance and it's time to end things."

"I couldn't agree more," Raph growled, twirling his sais.

Bishop ignored Raphael, looking down at the street. "Too bad. Looks like he didn't make it." He turned his steely eyes to the turtles. "I'll be in touch."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** Freakin' A, man!Okay, first off: I don't own TMNT or any other Mirage characters, etc. I do own Violet, blah, blah, blah.

The song Constance sings is "Flying Dreams" by Paul Williams, known for its use in "The Secret of Nimh" movie. It's a wonderful song and the perfect lullaby!

Now, thank you to everyone who has patiently waited for this next part. It's not action packed but I'm getting there - this is just the pace I feel vital for my story. It will pick up, promises. I will be updating and working on this story more but I will be delayed due to a very tight graduation schedule. My advisor thinks I can graduate this semester but it's going to take a lot of work so please forgive future delays. I WILL finish this fic and plan for follow ups (thus the character development with V and her friends from school!)Thank you again for those who've been patient, I appreciate your support. And I hope everyone enjoys Raph's time in the spotlight: he was feeling neglected. Oh! And Master Sanzo...I've been watching Saiyuki in my down time and felt like paying a bit of homage to the irritable monk. He cracks me up. Onto the fic!

************************************************************************

The purple mask was soft, worn around the edges. Violet toyed with the edges, lifting it to her nose and inhaling deeply. Did Donnie smell like this? And why did he wear a mask? It seemed like every time she spoke with him, Violet ended up with more questions than answers.

"Donatello," she murmured, still fingering the mask. "Where are you?"

Violet held the mask up to her face, catching her reflection in the mirror. She cracked a grin, realizing she looked a bit like Zorro and carefully folded the mask up, slipping it inside her pillow case. Tucked safely inside was also the small compact that happened to resemble a miniature turtle. Flipping it open, she discovered it was actually a cell phone. She'd closed it quickly, knowing Donatello had given it to her only for an emergency. Still, it would have been nice to hear his voice…

"Violet! Kurt and Emily are here!" Her mother called from downstairs.

Groaning, Violet grabbed her backpack and raced downstairs. Violet actually enjoyed school but recently Donnie was occupying her thoughts and time. Next to him and this mess with Bishop, school seemed unimportant.

Emily's bright blue eyes were sparkling as Violet hurried towards the car. "It's about time!" She teased, waiting to see Violet buckle up in the back seat before pulling out onto the road. "I have been dying to talk to you all break. Guess what Jake got me for our anniversary?"

Kurt twisted in his seat, flashing a white smile at Violet. "So, Sleeping Beauty," he asked, lightly teasing, "how was life in the big city?"

Violet arched an eyebrow but couldn't help grinning. It was hard not to smile around Kurt and Emily. She'd know each of them since her childhood; they knew everything about each other but she hadn't shared her city adventure them or her budding romance with Donnie.

She closed her eyes, leaning her head against the cool glass, her thoughts drifting to Donnie while Emily happily chatted about Jake's surprise anniversary present. Violet had to admit, at that moment she was a bit jealous of Emily. It would be nice to have a real relationship with Donnie, one where she could see his face, touch his hand, cuddle close…

She remembered the way he'd felt pressed against her, arms holding her securely in one place. When he'd touched her butterflies started dancing the mamba in her stomach. It was like electricity skipping across her skin and Violet had to admit, no other guy had ever caused that kind of reaction within her. She realized she was still young and inexperienced when it came to men but something about it just felt…right. And considering how brief their physical interaction had actually been, Violet had a hard time passing her reaction off as pure lust. Geez, she missed him.

It was becoming more tempting to actually use the cell he'd left her. Now that she thought about it, she wondered if he could trace her location with that phone. Chances were good that if she wanted to, she could reverse that signal and track _him._ It was a tempting thought and the more she considered it, the more plausible it became. Violet was certainly capable of that but Bishop…Bishop made things complicated.

"V, did you hear me?" Emily's voice broke Violet from her thoughts and she jerked her head in Emily's direction, meeting her eyes in the rearview mirror.

"Huh?"

"I asked if you were up for riding Copper and Angel today after school."

"Oh, no, I can't. Daddy's reenlisted me in martial arts training so I've got class after school."

Emily and Kurt exchanged side glances but said nothing. Both knew Violet's situation; on top of being sick, he also had odd whims. As a child she'd been required to take a plethora of classes and lessons: fencing, gymnastics, ballet, German, French, martial arts, ice skating, Japanese, horseback riding. It seemed to some that her father was intent on having a scholar, to others an athlete. Violet had finally voiced her distaste for the multitude of classes her parents made her take. Unless they could explain the reasoning, she was done. She was tired of switching languages and sports each year. She hated ballet and gymnastics, especially since she wasn't physically inclined for either. Horseback riding and skating would actually be appealing if she wasn't _forced _to participate and who the hell practiced fencing anymore? She wanted to be a regular kid, relax after school and actually do the things _she_ wanted to do.

Like write songs and study music. Or eat junk food. Or shop with her girlfriends.

Her father had shared an interesting look with her mother before agreeing. She was old enough, he'd conceded, to make her own decisions. He wouldn't push her anymore. And like that, she'd dropped everything.

"_It's probably because of your dad's work," her friend Gwen had said. "Maybe he's a spy or something."_

"_Or he wants you to be well-rounded," Emily added._

"_Or he wants a full ride to some college," Danielle finished, suggesting the obvious choice. "Although I don't know if you can get a full ride for speaking German fluently."_

"_Nien." Violet had answered, giggling at her friend's theories._

It had been several years and Violet had only taken piano and guitar lessons since then. She could sing at church or in the school choir and Heaven knows, she got her butt whooped in gym often enough. Maybe if she could run like Jake or dominate the basketball court like Kurt, she would have been more inclined to stick the lessons out. Although now that she was older, Violet had to admit she missed ice skating. Not the 5 a.m. wake up call but the freedom of gliding on that smooth, pearlescent glass. She'd never felt more graceful in all her life.

The day passed quickly enough; teachers never assigned anything too drastic on the first day back. Several teachers who knew about her father's condition pulled her aside to see how things were going, assuring her everything would be alright. Gwen insisted they try out for the school play next year since this year's performance "totally blew" and Jax silently handed her a copy of A Portrait of Jennie by Robert Nathan, a book she'd been hunting for months.

Grinning, he shrugged. "I found it in some little used bookstore when I was in the city visiting Mama Hayes. She says hi, by the way."

The bustle and hustle of her high school and her friends easily took Violet's mind off the Bishop/Donatello situation. At least, until the afternoon bell rang.

"Good luck, darlin'," Emily called, waving as Violet slid into the car with her mother. The car ride was quiet and Violet was sure her mother was grateful for the peace. Between her nursing job and caring for her children, Constance had little time of her own. Sometimes Violet felt guilty that her mother had so much going on compared to everyone else in the house and when she could, she'd try to help out.

"Thank you for not fighting this, Violet," her mother said as she pulled up in front of the dojo. "It's just your father…he worries."

Violet turned in her seat now, facing her mother. Her eyes were a dark cerulean blue, no where near as dark as Violet's but almost the shade of Joey's. Her hair was a short bob, a dark brown with just a hint of grey coming through. She was a pretty woman but she looked so tired. When had that become a constant look for her mother?

"Why did you and Daddy make me take all those classes when I was younger, Mama? I think I'm old enough to know."

Violet didn't know what kind of an answer she had expected. Denial, laughter, anything other than her mother smiling softly, cocking her head to the side a bit, reaching out to smooth Violet's hair. "We just wanted you to be safe, darling. Now you'd better go. Master Sanzo hates it when you're late."

Stunned, Violet nodded, sliding out of the car and into the dojo. Her mother's answer had taken her by surprise. How could French and ballet keep her safe?

"You're late, Miss Saunders."

Violet was pulled from her thoughts and greeted by Master Sanzo, a stern, aging martial arts expert. She'd had Sanzo as an instructor when she was younger and it seemed, besides a few crows feet, the man had changed little. A few inches taller than her, Sanzo was bald, gruff and Japanese. He expected nothing but the best and rained hellfire down on slacker students. Violet had been terrified of him as a child and even now he made her increasingly nervous.

"Your father explained your attack in the city over the phone. I see you fared well enough." He turned, leading her into the dojo. "Apparently you didn't forget everything I'd taught you."

"Master Sanzo," she began and he spun on his heel, staring her down.

"You were a lazy child, Miss Saunders. I hope your focus has improved."

Violet's eyes narrowed but she kept her tone respectful. "All due respect, sir, I didn't want to take those classes as a child. My parents forced me to and they've requested these, as well. However," she paused, thinking of Donnie and Agent Bishop. "However, in light of current events, I am eager to learn more."

Master Sanzo stood, studying her quietly for a moment before giving a deft nod. "Very well. Let us see what you remember."

***************

Henry Saunders grinned as Violet walked slowly into the kitchen, carefully sliding into her chair for supper. She hissed, shifting into a more comfortable position, casting him a dark glare.

"How was practice, Dragonfly?" He asked cheerily.

Her glare intensified. "I got my butt kicked."

About that time, Joey made his entrance dressed in his new, white judo uniform. "Hiya!" He shouted and Violet cast her glare in his direction. "I'm gonna learn to fight, too!" Pumping his fist into the air, he proceeded to do karate moves all the way upstairs, posing dramatically after each and every one.

"Joey seems excited," Henry said and Violet grunted.

"That's because Joey's never worked out with Master Sanzo. The man's a sadist."

Henry's grin softened, watching his daughter. He had been questioning himself all day: should he show her the surveillance pictures he'd taken? If those …creatures … really were the ones who saved Joey and Violet that night in the city, didn't he owe them the respect not to reveal their identity until they chose? Or did Violet already know? Joey seemed so proud of his heroes… maybe he'd be good to question.

Henry was in unfamiliar territory. It had taken awhile but for the past eight years he had secured their safety. His work was highly valued and therefore, allowed certain protections for his family and himself. Perhaps it had been a mistake to be lulled into a false sense of security.

"Henry, could you _please_ control your children?" Constance called down to him, breaking his train of thought. Her voice had taken on a hard edge that came after working a long, tiring day and coming home to hyperactive children.

"I'm gonna be a ninja!" Joey shouted from upstairs as Catie began to scream in protest about putting her pajamas on.

Henry looked to Violet, hoping she'd offer to help. Instead, she groaned, dropping her head to the table. "Wake me when there's food."

**************

Things weren't much better at the lair that evening . Ever since Bishop had revealed his intentions a thick tension had settled amongst the brothers. He was hunting them again and this time, he had an ace card up his sleeves.

"Ya know, Donnie, this is all yer fault," Raphael said, sliding a look at his brother. He hadn't been ecstatic that Donnie had a relationship with a human girl but he'd dealt with it. Better than Leo, anyway. _That_ had pleased him. Now, though…

"Lay off, Raph," Leo commanded, his tone hard and cold.

"Enough!" Master Splinter's voice cut through the lair, silencing them all instantly. "I would like to hear from Donatello on the matter."

All eyes turned to their resident genius who had been staring hard at the floor like he wished it would open up and swallow him whole. "I've been thinking," Don began.

"Big surprise," Raph muttered under his breath, receiving a nasty glare from everyone but Donnie, seemingly lost in his thoughts.

"There are two scenarios possible here. In both, Bishop will kidnap Violet either to use her against her father or us or both. The first scenario," he took a deep breath closing his eyes. "He takes her and we do nothing."

"Donnie!" Leo gasped, surprised his brother would even suggest such a thing. He'd seen the way Donnie had looked at her - this wasn't a fleeting crush. Donnie was developing major feelings for this girl.

"The other," Don continued, opening his eyes and turning to look at his family, hard determination glimmering in his honey brown eyes. "The other is that he kidnaps her and I go after her myself." Before anyone could protest he raised his hand, asking for silence. "I'm the one who got us and her into this. I'm the one who said I'd stay away and didn't. This is my responsibility. If," he took a deep breath, obviously not liking how the sentence was going to end. "If I don't come home, you can come after us. But I've thought it over and it's not fair or right to put the entire family at risk for my choices."

Donatello moved to stand but Master Splinter held out a hand, quietly asking him to sit down again. "You speak honestly and wisely, Donatello. But I would like to hear your brother's thoughts on your decision."

Leonardo shifted his eyes from his father to his brother. Lately, Master Splinter had been asking their opinions more and more. As if quietly testing to see if his sons were ready for some unspoken test he was ready to administer. Leo knew there was a right answer but it seemed that his father wasn't always interested in the right answer but their reasoning for coming to each conclusion.

Raph grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. "I don't see why we gotta get involved at all. He won't hurt 'er. Not if she's useful to him."

"And when she's not?" Leo quietly questioned. Raph jerked his head to snap off his retort and saw Leo staring down at his hands. He was tracing a light scar along his left arm. He'd received it in a nasty bout with Bishop and Raph realized Leo was thinking of Violet scarred up, bloody and beaten. Maybe even dead. Because Bishop wouldn't just release them. He couldn't and wouldn't risk it.

"He'll kill 'er, I s'pose." Raphael's voice had grown quiet, contemplative. Raphael thought about Violet and what he knew of her which was pretty much nothing. She went to high school. She had a family that she loved and who loved her. And she had Don. Donnie cared about her and that meant something. It would hurt his brother to see her injured, worse if she was dead. It would hurt her mother, her father and the little brother he'd help protect. It wasn't Violet that Raphael was mad at; it was Bishop.

"I'll help you, Don," Michelangelo said softly, unnerved by his brother's sullen mood.

"We'll all help you, Don," Leo said, turning to look at Raphael. "Right, Raph?"

Raphael stood, not daring to make eye contact with any of his brothers. "I…I gotta think." The weight of Splinter's stare almost made it impossible to breath. Spinning on his heel, Raphael ran from the room, anger and confusion overwhelming him. Why? Why did it always have to be like this? Why couldn't they just once have something precious and beautiful and theirs alone? Why did it always have to be threatened and snatched away?

His bike was waiting in the garage, shining, beautiful and offering a fast escape from his troubling thoughts. On that bike he might not be able to outrun his problems but he could drown them out with that beautiful, purring engine.

*************

Raphael gunned the motorcycle engine, increasing the speed and loving the way the wind smacked at his skin. This was as close as he'd ever get to flying; it was where he felt a freedom and calm a life in the sewers had denied him. There were times when Raph would have given anything to be like his brothers, able to lose themselves in something, anything other than their own emotions. It didn't seem right that he was the one with so much anger while his brothers were seemingly well-adjusted.

Raphael gunned the engine harder, shooting out ahead of the night traffic and taking the closest exit. He needed to get out of the city, needed room to breathe.

Time on his bike seemed to drift away and for the moment, his mind was devoid of thoughts, as Mike and Don so often teased it was. It wasn't until he drove up over the hill and saw the large, maroon and brown three-story English style tutor that Raphael realized where he was.

"Son of a bitch!" He swore, jerking the bike to a halt and prepared to throw his helmet into the forest lining the narrow, country road.

" _Right now I have several agents currently watching the Saunder's residence so if you go to warn them, little Catie has a nasty accident."_

Bishop's threat hit Raphael in the gut. Little Catie? He was betting that wasn't the pet cat. How old was this Catie and did it really matter? Just by being here, Raph was endangering a kid and he'd done so carelessly. Raphael jerked his eyes around, praying Bishop's agents wouldn't be this far away and quickly drug his bike into the woods, far enough away even car lights wouldn't find it.

"Now," Raph said, dusting his hands off, "let's pay Bishop's goons a visit."

At least, that had been the plan. Dragging his bike into the brush had worked up his temper and Bishop's goons would be the perfect target. Now, as he neared Violet's home, Raph realized that doing that would only serve to get Catie hurt, even if Bishop had to deliver that message on his own. Raph would behave tonight, keep his distance but he still had questions that needed to be answered and right now, that was more appealing than turning around and going home.

Stealth had always been Donnie's specialty. Raphael and Mike had put in extra hours with Master Splinter to achieve Don and Leo's natural ability to blend in with the shadows. Now, pressed against the trunk of a tree, Raphael was grateful for those extra hours. So far, Bishop's agents were a no show but Raphael knew by now that underestimating Bishop was a dangerous mistake. And Raphael was far too close to Violet's house now to let his guard slip up.

Raphael grit his teeth and curled his hands into fists, his passionate hatred for Bishop renewed. If he ever got the chance, he's pummel the government agent into a bloody pulp. Maybe worse.

It was the 'maybe worse' part that worried him. Closing his eyes, he breathed in deeply, trying to calm his thoughts. Now was not the time to lose his temper.

"_Dream by night/ Wish by day/ Love begins this way/ Night's a friend/ With love to send/ Each new day."_

Raphael opened his eyes, focusing on a balcony on the second floor. The doors were open and an older woman with a short bob was cuddling a little girl close as she sang softly. It was soft, sweet and managed to soothe Raphael faster than any meditation technique ever had.

"_Bless your heart/ Bless your soul/ Let your dreams come true/ Future songs/And flying dreams/ Wait for you/ Love, it seems/ Made flying dreams/ So hearts could soar/ Heaven sent/ These wings were meant/ To prove/ Once more/ That love is the key."_

The little girl nuzzled her head against her mother's shoulder. Around the corner of the house Violet was standing on her balcony, leaning against the door panel, listening to her mother sing. Her lips moved every now and again as if she was singing along too but it was far too soft for Raphael to catch.

"_As you wish/ As you will/ Dream of flying starts/ Love and care/ The power's there/ Trust your heart/ Trust your heart."_

Violet's mother ended the song softly, continuing to rock the little girl in her arms. Careful not to wake the child, she turned, heading back inside to put her to bed. Violet remained outside, staring up at the sky.

_So that's what it's like to have a mother sing ya to sleep, _he thought, watching the lights in Catie's room flicker off. It seemed nice enough, soothing actually. When Raphael was younger he's asked Master Splinter what a mother was like. Michelangelo had posed the question often enough and no one else was brave enough to ask. To this day, Raphael remembered watching his father struggle to answer. There had been pain in his eyes and his son knew now it would be the first of many things they would be denied. Looking up at Violet, he wondered how families went on when they'd lost another member.

"You won't have to find out," he quietly promised her, slipping further into the shadows and away from the Saunders home.

It was late when Raphael arrived home. Mike had long since passed out in front of the TV and Leo was in his room, reading or meditating. Nodding at his father, Raph headed straight to Don's lab, knowing the genius would still be up, working on who-knows-what.

Placing his helmet down on Don's work station, Raph met his brother's weary eyes. "She means somethin' to ya, she means somethin' to me, too. You need me, I'm there."

A small smile slipped onto Don's face and he nodded, eyes brightening for the moment. "Thanks, Raph," he said quietly and Raph looked up, catching his father's retreating form at the lab door. Smiling to himself, Raphael picked up his helmet heading for the door. "It might take me a bit, bro, but I always get it right in the end."


End file.
